Breathe
by xxRebelxxYell
Summary: "I know about your family Allison." Shut up "I know what you're going through." Shut up "And don't tell me you didn't feel what I felt when we kissed."Shut up "Stop hiding  things Daniels, they have a way of coming out." "Shut up Black! Just SHUT UP!"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'll still be continuing my other story, if anyone's still reading it ^_^**

**I just had this one started for a while and I felt the inspiration to continue it :]**

**Anyways, I only own those that don't sound familiar. **

**Afflicted**

"POTTER, you creep! Get away from me this instant before I hex you to oblivion!" shouted an angry red haired girl, pointing her wand straight at the poor boy's shocked face. His brown hair was perfectly messy and his brown eyes danced with amusement behind his circular glasses. This display between Lily Evans and James Potter was far from new.

"But my dearest Lily flower-"

"Shut that trap of yours right now Potter, how many times have I told you **not** to call me that?" The poor boy was about to open his mouth but the girl had beaten him to it. "GET OUT!"

Once again Lily was pointing that overly used wand of hers at him and threatening to hex him to a point where his mouth would never open again. Grumbling I snuggled in to the compartment seat a bit more, not even bothering to pay even the slightest bit of attention to my surroundings. I shut my eyes and tried to block out as much noise as I possibly could. Hearing the compartment door slam, I heard Lily finally sit down, but of course not forgetting to say something along the lines of -Potter- and –Imbecile-. Rolling my eyes I took a sigh and directed all my attention to my red haired, angry, best friend.

"Lils…?" was all I could mutter before the compartment door slid open. There stood in the doorway was a short, brown haired girl. She took one look at the expression on Lily's face and automatically burst in to fits of laughter.

Lily on the other hand, did not find it funny at all. "You know what Jen, I don't find this a tad bit funny, and in fact I find it stupid and childish. It is our sixth year for Christ's sake, hasn't that boy realized how stupid he looks every time? Don't you agree Al?"

I was brought back to reality when Jennifer sat down beside me. "Hmm… well you see Lils I have to agree with Jen on this one, besides that, James is my mate, you know, just as well as we do, that you secretly love the bloke…even if he is a pig-headed toe-rag." This had created another outburst from Lily and another fit of hysterics from Jennifer who was laughing so hard the seat began to shake.

"Stop laughing Jennifer! It's not funny!" Lily started hollering. "ALLISON ROSE DANIELS! I cannot believe that you would ever assume even for the slightest second that I would ever, and I mean ever fall for a thing like Potter! I'll have you know I'd rather die alone with fifty cats then go on one date with a piece of trash like Potter. I mean honestly, how can you even be friends with him?"

Lily's face was turning redder and redder from every word she screeched. That was our Lily for you. Lillian, or Lily Evans. Smartest girl in our grade, nicest too, unless it came to James and his friends of course. Aside from brains, and personality, she has looks too, the whole package. Long auburn hair, pale skin, freckles, and beautiful emerald eyes, bet you'd never guess a girl like that was one of the top students. One thing she didn't have in her favor, however, was her temper. Merlin did that girl have a temper.

"Aw come on Lily, sod off. Al was only kidding, weren't you Al?" Jennifer looked at me and winked, biting back loose giggles. I rolled my eyes and just nodded my head. Jen and I both knew Lily harbored secret feelings for James, I mean honestly, with those looks and the amount of time he's been following her around; that charm had to settle in somewhere.

Jennifer Reeves, best friend number two. It is a well known fact in Hogwarts, everyone (aside from the Slytherins, of course) loves Jen. She's smart, nice, and did I tell you absolutely beautiful? She has a face that should adorn magazine covers, not roam the halls of Hogwarts. Today her long, light brown hair was pulled into a pony tail accentuating her facial features. What caught most guys though, were her eyes. Lily, who has deep, emerald green eyes, Jen, had pale light blue ones. But of course, she is one stubborn girl, I'll tell you that much. Won't budge for anything.

Then, of course, there is me. I won't tell you much, because there really isn't that much to say. Dark brown hair. Light brown eyes. Medium brown skin? Well, no, it would have been nice to be darker, but to my dismay, white as a sheet. I'm not ugly, I'll tell you that much, but in comparison to Lily and Jen, well, I didn't compare.

Lily is the smart one, the genius, the one with the common sense. Jen and I? Well, we're the lazy troublemakers. Hence why we got along with the Marauders a bit better than Lily did.

Finally, after a long rant on why James Potter is the worst man to ever walk this planet, Lily calmed down and regained her rosy complexion.

Ignoring all the comments our best friend just made, Jennifer sat up. "So…I hope your summers were as good as mine, because boy do I have a story to tell the both of you." beamed Jenny, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

"No Jen, they probably weren't but please amuse us with your wonderful adventures in the land of…where did you go this year?"

Jennifer snorted "You know how my parents bought a house in Germany?" The two of us nodded our heads. "Well, at first I thought it was going to be a pretty pathetic summer, until one morning I went out to get the Daily Prophet and there I saw the miracle that my summer needed."

I rolled my eyes at her stalling, "Enlighten us…"

"You know who stood there? CHARLIE DAVIDSON!"

Lily's eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Holy shit, Charlie. "Charlie Davidson as in Ravenclaw Davidson? Sexy Charlie, the holy crap look at his abs I want to die from his gorgeousness, Davidson?"

"Yes Al, that one."

"So what'd you guys do?" interjected Lily.

"Well nothing to specific but let's just say Charlie is off the market."

"Well about bloody time aren't I right Lils?"

"Of course you are, took him all whole year to man up and ask you out."

Jennifer turned pink and laughed some more. "What about you Lily what did you do?"

Lily smiled and said "Well, actually I had a great time; my grandparents took me to Ireland."

I made a disgruntled face, and Jenny, as if she read my mind said "Oh, I feel so sorry, did you at least do some age appropriate activities?"

Lily shook her head and laughed as she dismissed the innuendo in that comment. "Actually, my grandparents had friends with a grandson, who was quite a looker might I add."

Jen and I made cat calls causing Lily to blush a light shade of pink "And who might this looker be?"

"Not a brilliant bloke, but amazing green eyes, gorgeous blonde hair, and the best body to ever walk the earth."

"oooooh"

"And how would **you** know what his body looks like Ms. Prefect Evans?" I said, laughing even harder as her face turned from pink to red.

"Oh shut it, anyhow, enough about my escapade, how was your vacation Al?"

At the question I stiffened up. "Pretty dull to tell you guys the truth. Let's just say that I'm quite glad to be back at Hogwarts."

"That bad love?"

Nodding my head, Jennifer and Lily understood they had touched upon a tender issue and strayed away from the conversation; I smiled at them, well forced one, to make the situation less tense. They seemed to have bought it and smiled back.

Standing up Lily stretched her arms and legs. "Hey you two, I have prefect duties to go to, so I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Getting nods as a response Lily walked out to tend to her duties.

I stifled a laugh, "What a nerd." The compartment had gotten quite and in a few moments and I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"Yes Jennifer dearest?"

"So how long do you give them?"

"Give them for what? Before babies start sprouting or Lily and James actually getting together?"

A wicked smiled spread across Jennifer's face "Hmm, what do you say about playing matchmaker?"

"Play matchmaker…with those two?" I made a pause and weighed out the pros and cons of the situation "Are you bloody mental?"

"Don't tell me you are against it." However she never got an answer, just guilty silence.

"I say, we start planting seeds this year, and if they flower still doesn't grow, we take matters into our own hands." I winked at Jen and put my hand behind my head.

Jennifer laughed and suddenly became serious, "So Allie…" she began, which only meant two things. One, she wanted something or two, she needed something. Either one wasn't looking to good for me...at all. However, I was glad she didn't stray upon my home issues. "…do you like anyone?"

"Of course I do, love. The unicorn, from fourth year and of course the lovely, what do muggles call him again… oh yes I believe it was Rumpelstiltskin."

She arched an eyebrow "Right Al…And what about Chance?" I shook my head 'no.' "Matthew Cadwell?" I shook my head no again. "Sirius?"

"I beg your pardon?"

I cocked my head to the side and started laughing. "You know what Jen? You're right. Sirius and I have a secret relationship and this summer we spent it in his bed shagging each other bloody senseless."

Jen started laughing too and shook her head. "Ye, like that would ever happen."

"Exactly!" Sirius. Yea, okay. The universe would collapse and appoint Serves Snape as its new dictator before anything happened between me and Sirius.

Jenny sat there quiet for a second until she suddenly blurted out, "Hey isn't your sister starting Hogwarts this year?"

I nodded my head "Yeah, she'll probably land herself in Ravenclaw, honestly all that girl does is read, read, read, read, eat, and read some more."

"Wait what's wrong with Ravenclaw; anyways where is she right now?"

"I wouldn't know, I got on the train before she did…I'm pretty sure she'll find me though"

Jenny nodded her head and started looking through her purse for something. I started to drift off in to sleep when I heard a loud scream that sounded so much like Alexandra's. My eyes shot open and like a mad woman I ran out of my compartment. No surprise who caused this mess; I looked at the scene and my sister was hanging upside down soaking wet. I looked at Alecto Carrow, her goons and of course Regulas Black …

"Hey Daniels, you came to watch our show today?"

"No Black I didn't so I suggest your pricks put my sister down before I make you!" The only person who could humiliate my sister was me and me only. There was no way in hell I would let a bunch of slimy creeps humiliate me or my sister. I tensed up and gripped my hand around my wand, ready to strike at any moment.

"So that's your sister huh Daniels? Well then even more of a reason to do this; especially to a filthy blood traitor like you."

This was it, forgetting my wand; I lunged at Carrow and started pounding her face in the ground. I don't know what caused me to lunge at her instead of using my wand, but I did. And might I tell you, breaking her nose with my fists feels much more satisfying than using a spell.

I felt a pair of arms pick me up. In blind rage I started flailing around even more, but the person's grip tightened around my waist even more. I saw James and Remus holding their wands out while Carrow and her 'crew' ran out like cowards. She was holding her bleeding nose while Regulas threatened us. I looked and saw Jennifer helping my dripping, wet sister down. Finally calming down I felt the familiar scent of mint enter my nostrils.

"Alison, you okay now?"

I nodded my head "Yeah Sirius I'm fine."

I was about to start walking but Sirius' arms were still around my waist and he pulled me back in, and whispered in my ear "Next time Daniels, don't try to do this by yourself"

I pushed his arms off of me and whispered back venomously "Don't worry Black, I'm a big girl."

He let go of me and I walked up to James, Remus, Jen, and of course my sister.

"Hey thanks guys, really, but I think next time I could do it my self"

James laughed "No problem Daniels, that's what mates are for"

Remus nodded as well, I smiled at them, waved and walked back to our compartment with Jennifer and Alexandra. I don't know why Remus wasn't at the prefects meeting, but I didn't want to stick around and ask. Taking my wand I dried her off and put my arm around her.

"You okay sis?" She nodded her head and gripped her book even tighter. I felt my heart ache at her sad face. "Hey Alex, don't let those creeps bother you. If they ever do anything like that again…you let me know…do you understand me?" She looked up and silently nodded her head again.

We got up to the compartment and Jen stood next to the door. "Hey Al I'm going to go get you guys something to eat."

"Sure, no problem"

My attention shifted back to Alexandra. Truthfully she wasn't even annoying at all, though I made it always seem that way because she was so quiet, mature, and most of all our parents always loved her more than both Charlie and me combined. Maybe because she was so much different than I was? Charlie, our older brother, was always known as the bad seed, my parents always said he poisoned me. He was the first family member in our WHOLE family to get in to Gryffindor, than me of course. I'm sure you can guess now that we come from a pure-blood Slytherin family. Just like all the others, our parents a bloody mental. More my mum than dad, though. Our parents didn't want Alex to turn out like Charlie, or worse, me, so instead, they always kept her away from us, treating Charlie and I like slaves. Besides this summer, I have never even known Alex that well at all. She is only 3 years younger, but that isn't the point. She was home schooled by the finest 'people', but 'mum' and 'dad' …well some things went down and they won't be around for quite a while, so Charlie offered Alexandra and me to live with him. No doubt I said yes, but Alex wasn't as lucky. Our grandparents took her in the very moment mum and dad weren't able to take care of her. I really don't know anything about my own sister to tell the truth. She might be one of those Slytherin fuckers or she might be a shy quiet 13 year old kid. Charlie and Alex were very similar in appearances, light brown hair, green eyes; they looked just like our mum. I on the other hand, am exactly like my father, to my dismay. Dark brown, practically black hair, brown eyes, short temper and one hell of a mouth.

"You okay?"

She looked at me with confusion "Huh?"

"I said are you okay?"

She nodded her head and I just sat there dumbstruck. To tell the truth, I was always the worst in the awkward type situations.

"So…what house do you want to go to?"

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. She just sat there, quiet and distant. She could be in Ravenclaw, or in Gryffindor like me. The compartment door slid open, I thought it was going to be Jenny, but had a feeling she wasn't coming back.

I was actually correct it wasn't Jennifer, it was Lily "Hey Al, we need to go change, oh wait that's your little sister?" I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Hi" She said sitting down next to Alex. "My name is Lily. Is this your first year here?"

Alex looked up from her booked and shyly nodded her head. Lily smiled and looked at the book. "What is that you're reading?" I rolled my eyes and got up. Leave it to Lily to speak about books to my little sister.

"Guys I'm going to change, okay?" Lily smiled at me and nodded her head.

Walking out of the compartment, I slid the door shut and went to the bathroom. It was always the same, every year. The older we get, the more little first years we see. I remember when I was a first year, arriving at Hogwarts for the first time, seeing the gorgeous castle illuminated against the moonlight. It was absolutely breathtaking. Strange how we're all practically seventeen, yet I still feel like the same eleven year old who ran around the halls casting any new spell I learned.

After changing in the bathroom, I began to walk back to my compartment until I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Oi, Daniels!" I turned around to face a black haired figure walking toward me, waving one hand in the air, and a big smile plastered on his face. Sirius Black. Merlin, summer did him beautifully. This boy, or should I say man now? Well, in any case, Sirius has always been a good looking person, but now, he's absolutely breathtaking. His black hair grew out a bit past his ears which made his gray eyes pop out even more. Those eyes, I can understand why any girl would swoon at the sight of him. That smile, those perfect white teeth, his perfect, Greek god-like facial structure, believe me, I could go on. However, this IS Sirius Black, and his ego is practically the size of England, and growing.

"What's up?" I cocked my head at his hesitation.

He raised his hand to the back of his head and began to scratch it. "Well the guys and I were wondering if your sister was okay, so we dropped by the compartment, but you weren't there so we wanted to make sure you didn't go and do something stupid." He lowered his hand and flashed me a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Mhm…and where are the rest of the guys?"

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh and walked up to me putting his arm around me. "James…well he stayed with Evans and Remus stayed to make sure Evans doesn't murder the poor bloke and Peter…" He paused and looked around. "I swore he was right behind me." He looked around one more time and shrugged his shoulders.

I shook his arm off my shoulder and began to walk to the compartment, no use standing in the middle of the train, no? "Well I appreciate the concern, but I _assure_ you, I don't need it." I hated when they did this. It's nice to know they care, but I'm not some damsel in distress, don't need the Marauders coming to my rescue every time a mishap occurs. The walk became awfully silent and I stopped walking and saw Sirius was a good few steps behind me. "Any reason you're walking so slow?"

He stopped walking and smirked at me. God I hated that smirk. "Just admiring your arse Daniels, never noticed how nice it was, that's all."

"My arse…?" I narrowed my eyes at the gray eyed boy in front of me.

"Your bum." He winked in my direction. "Sound better?"

At this point he was a few centimeters away from me. Sirius always did this. To all girls. This is how he got them in to broom closets, empty classrooms, and every other possible place that has enough space for a good shag. I wouldn't go in a fifty foot radius of Black naked or even partially clothed. But that's just me.

"You know Black," I brought his ear closer to my face. "I like it better when you don't speak at all." With that I picked up my hand and slapped him across the face. His previous smirk was soon replaced with a scowl. "Don't even look there Black."

He always did this and the result, well, it was always the same. Do we hate each other? Not one bit. Do we hate certain aspects of each other? Yes, with a burning passion. At least I do. There was never a day that did end with Black not having a black eye or me being hexed. That's just the way we worked. But if the time arose, I would sure as hell help the bloke out. He's not like the rest of his family, and I respect that.

I entered the compartment and plopped down next to Remus. Remus Lupin. I love this boy to death. Just like the rest of the Marauders, aside from Peter, poor Peter, he was tall, lean, and good looking. His sandy blonde hair and warm chocolate colored eyes went well with his sweet personality. Remus was the book worm, the nice guy, the common sense of the group, he was the only one of the four I could sit and talk with for hours with out getting aggravated. What I always wondered was how he got the scars on his face, as well as the rest of his body for that matter. He claimed they were from some rabid bunny that seems to get loose every few weeks, but I found it harder and harder to believe every year. I looked around the compartment and saw Peter was squished in the corner with Lily and James, who, yet again, were arguing. Actually, more of Lily yelling and James taking it. Honestly, the amount of times she insulted him, you'd think he would be insecure by now, guess not.

James Potter. Quidditch team captain, chaser, and one of the most sought out boys in Hogwarts, after Sirius of course. In looks, James was probably one of the only boys to rival Sirius. He had wonderfully defined facial features, messy brown hair that never seemed to be tamed (I think he secretly likes it like that), hazel eyes hidden behind circular glasses, and lopsided, cocky smile that was always plastered on his face. Just like Remus and Sirius, he stood at about 6 foot, if not more, and was build beautifully. Years of Quidditch did him well, I assure you.

At this point Sirius walked in and glowered at me. I looked at his face and saw there was a big red hand print glowing on his cheek. Seeing the hand print I began to laugh, which caused Remus to stop talking to Peter, Lily to stop yelling at James, and the moment James turned from Lily and saw Sirius he was laughing just as hard as I was.

"Oi mate! What happened to your face there?" Sirius stopped looking at me and glared at his best mate.

"This one!" He yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "Slapped me!"

I raised my hands in a guilty fashion. "You deserved it. That's all I have to say."

"I was giving you a compliment Daniels!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well next time, keep those compliments to yourself. Honestly Black, you've become even more unbearable in the past few hours than in the last five years!"

Sirius opened his mouth to respond until the train jerked and sent him flying into James and Peter and me shoving into Remus.

I looked up apologetically and felt a blush creep up my face. "Sorry Rey."

Remus looked down and smiled warmly at me. "S'ok Al."

I smiled back at him and we got up and began to walk out of the train. Lily fell in sync with me and we let the guys walk ahead, well minus Peter who had a hard time catching up. This made me giggle a bit. Poor Peter Pettigrew. Small, pudgy, dull blonde hair, watery blue eyes, and a rosy complexion. The poor bloke, always in the shadow of James and Sirius. I never really spoke much to him in all our years of Hogwarts, but then again Peter had this weird fear of all members of the opposite sex. He wasn't as bright as the rest of them, definitely not as confident, didn't say much and whenever he did, it was usually the obvious. I never understood how he even joined the group to be honest…

"Hey Lils, where's Jen?" We looked around as we hopped off the train.

"Dunno…Probably with Charlie? Now the question that should be asked is: What happened back there?" I cocked my head to the left and stared at Lily confused. Did she mean with Remus? Because I'm not even sure what happened. I never blush…

"With Sirius." I let out a breath of relief and laughed awkwardly.

"Oh…" Lily arched her eyebrow skeptically. "Well he made a comment, that well lets just say that toerag had it coming. Fucking conceited bastard…"

We got on the carriage with a few third year Hufflepuffs, maybe fourth years? Honestly, I'm not too good with that.

"Well that's Black for you. Just as bad as Potter. Do you know what Potter did before you got back?" I shook my head 'no' and let her ramble until it hit me, my sister. FUCK. She wasn't in the compartment when I got back. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"SHIT LILY!" She stopped talking, as well as everyone inside the carriage. I lowered my voice and stared at her worriedly. "My sister. Fuck. My fucking sister. Where the fuck did she go?" I put my head inside my hands. "What kind of older sister am I? Not even a day and I forgot about her. Blimey I'm going to make a wonderful mother, yeah?" When I finally finished flipping out I looked at Lily who was smiling at me. I don't understand what's so funny about this…I lost my fucking sister. What if she's still on the train. Or worse, HEXED ON THE TRAIN! Christ, what would I tell Charlie? He'd probably laugh. Laugh so hard he'll explode. Oh. Shit, the entire Daniels family would come for my head, not that they wouldn't do that now…just more of a reason I suppose.

"Lily this is not laughing matter. I lost my fuckin-" She cut me off, her green eyes twinkling at me. Flipping her hair to the side, she pulled me into an embrace. "Calm down Al, she left before you came back. She said she wanted to be alone. I made sure she found a compartment and everything. In fact, as we were leaving I saw her make friends with a few Ravenclaws." I took a breath of relief and saw the Hufflepuffs were still staring at us.

"Nothing to look at!" I snapped at them and cross my arms across my chest.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts my entire body felt elated. Lily and I made conversation on the way to the Great Hall. Merlin do I love Lily. I can talk to her about practically anything and the conversation won't die out. When we go to Hogwarts, just like the first year I came, I was speechless at the beauty of the Great Hall. The four large, decorated tables. The enchanted ceiling, which was the night sky at the moment and the anticipation of amazing food, was making my stomach practically scream. Hearing my stomach Lily laughed and pulled me to our usual spot at the Gryffindor table. We sat down and as students piled in we still saw no sign of Jenny.

Sharing a worried look we both got up about to leave until Jenny walked in arm in arm with Charlie. She gave him a kiss good bye and skipped over to us.

"Hello ladies." Her face was red and hair was disheveled. About to make a comment about it the Marauders sat around us and James beat me to it.

"Good shag, Reeves?" He winked at her and sat down next to me, across from Lily. I laughed at her reddening complexion, but Lily, didn't find it so funny. "Leave her be Potter. You're just jealous you can't get a girl." I put my hand in my head and knew this was the start of another argument.

James lowered his voice; I think that was his Lily voice. Ha-ha, I think he thinks it makes him sound more mature! Sirius to the right of James dropped his head on the table and sat there getting ready for the worst. "My dearest Lily-flower."

"Don't call me that Potter." She spat out his name with pure venom.

"I could get any girl I'd like, specifically you, it's just taking you a-"

Knowing what would happen Jenny cut him. "SO! How was everyone's summer you guys?"

I felt a chuckle rise up from next to me and that's when I realized Remus was sitting next to me. "I didn't even notice you sit down there."

He stopped laughing and got a worried look on his face. "Oh, sorry. Did you have it saved for anyone else?" Remus got ready to get up, but I started laughing and pulled him down. "No, No. Just an observation." He smiled at me that same warm smile, and that's when I noticed how tired he looked today. It's only the first day of school…

About to make a comment, Dumbledore cut me off and the Sorting Ceremony began. Among the first years I saw my sister, nervous and terrified. James leaned over and whisper, "Ey Daniels, that's you're sister, yeah?"

I nodded my head. "Alexandra Daniels," McGonagall called my sister's name. "You will be first, due to your late admittance." She nodded her head and walked up the steps. "Please sit down on the stool." Obediently, Alexandra sat down. The Sorting Hat was place on her head and there were five minutes of pure silence. Not a sound echoed through the Great Hall. I grabbed on to Remus' and James' hands and squeezed them. Luckily, they gave me a reassuring smile and I calmed down. Remus and James gave me a warm feeling of calmness.

Finally, the Sorting Hat's loud, booming voice echoed through the hall. "_SLYTHERIN!_"

My head started spinning and all eyes were on me. Not many knew of my family, after a small…mishap; our family history was put in the dark. Lily, Jenny, James, and Remus all started at me with confusion and caution written across their faces. The Slytherin table exploded with applause and my brain with exploding with conflicting emotions. I didn't know what this meant. Do I hate her? Do I still treat her the same way? Does this mean she's like the rest of our family? My head was spinning and I couldn't look up. The Sorting Ceremony went on, everybody decided not to pursue the topic of my sister, but one pair of eyes was still on me. I looked up and to the other side of James, Sirius was staring at me. His eyes were boring into mine. I didn't see any emotion in them, just a blank, hard stare. I couldn't take it anymore; I looked down and sat through the rest of the Ceremony in my own thoughts.

Fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long…junior year blows, that is all I have to say. Anyways, I'll try and hurry up with the next one, but I doubt it'll be up soon. I'm not exactly proud of this one, but I needed to get something out. Sorry guys :(]**

**As of 3/13; I fixed a few typos, I was reading this over…and there were A LOT -_-"**

**I'm sure there are more and I'll try and fix those too, sorry :(**

"…And so, this is how in the seventeenth century, our ancestors stopped the muggle warriors from finding out the true causes of…" Professor Binns continued speaking in a flat and monotone voice about only Merlin knows what.

It's the first day of classes, my first class to be exact…What a way to start off your day, yeah? I sat there staring at Binns, hoping a tentacle would sprout from his ghost-like body, a flower, even a tiny twinkle. Anything at this point, as long as it wakes me up. Last year I have gotten so many warnings for falling asleep, I feel bad starting off the first day in such a bad note. Professor Binns, smart man, well ghost now, and I mean it when I say he's a smart man, but he's as interesting to listen to as watching paint dry on a wall. Even he has a tendency of falling asleep, during his own lectures for that matter! I can't fathom why Dumbledore even keeps him around…I looked around the room and practically the entire class was asleep…including the Ravenclaws. To the left of me, Lily was, as usual, taking down every note possible. In twenty minutes she has the entire side of her parchment filled out! I can't even do that in three classes worth of History of Magic. To the left of Lily was Jenny, and of course she was out like a light. In fact, there was drool leaking out of her mouth and on to her parchment. This caused me to giggle and Lily to shoot me a disapproving look.

Taking a sigh I lowered my head on my arms and began to close my eyes, that is until a piece of parchment landed on my head. Groggily I picked up my head causing the piece of parchment to slide off and fall on the floor. I groaned and made an attempt to get the fallen piece without getting up. Needless to say…that did not work out to well. What happened in reality, well lets just say I leaned a bit too far to the right, which not only caused the chair to tip, but it also caused me, along side the chair, to go flying to the floor with a loud _thump_.

Fuck. I rubbed my head and sat on the floor for a good few minutes. Did Binns notice anything? Merlin, no. That old fart kept droning on as if nothing happened. I bet if an elephant walked through him he would still keep talking about those damned Goblin Rebellions. Lily stopped writing and shifted over to see if I'm okay. Jenny, just like Binns continued her slumber, while the rest of class was in giggles. Aside from the Marauders, that is. Sirius' loud, bark-like laugh was heard along side James' obnoxious chuckle and Remus' stifled giggles.

"Merlin Ally!" Lily whispered, trying to extend her hand to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head as a response, grabbed the stupid parchment that was the cause of my current misery. Fucking parchment. Bloody arsehole, I swear, the moment I find out who wrote this…

Sitting back down, I fixed my robes and began to unfold the little piece of paper.

"_This_" Lily said, staring at me incredulously. "…is what you fell for? Couldn't you wait until _after_ class? Honestly Allison, sometimes I wonder if you even care about passing class."

I shrugged my shoulders at her and smiled innocently. "But my darling Lily Flower-"

"Allison Rose!" Lily's voice rose up a pitch and her jaw was clenching. God she hated when James called her that. Guess the same went for me too? Heh, oops?

"All I'm saying is this is History of Magic. How do the seventeenth century Goblin Wars have anything to do with me? Am I a goblin? Nope. Am I fighting with goblins? Not currently, I am not. So what do I care?"

Lily shook her head at me. "You and Jenny are lucky I take notes. Where would you two be with out me? One is practically drooling a river in her sleep and the other is falling for parchment…"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I shouted.

"Quiet Miss Danderwald." Danderwald? This is my sixth year in his class and Binns still thinks my name is Miss Danderwald. Out of all the names he could have chosen. I mean seriously, Danderwald? Is that even a real name?

"Sorry, Professor." However, he didn't even wait for my apology; he just kept reading those notes and rambling more and more.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you have to take classes seriously Al. Our grades are starting to count you know." Lily picked up her quill again and began writing. Merlin where would I be with out her notes?

Remembering the parchment, I opened it up and started at the sloppy, indecipherable hand-writing. After a few minutes of squinting and turning I finally not only recognized the words, but who the chicken scratch belonged to.

_Are you ready for Quidditch this season?_

I dropped my head into my hand; **this** is what I fell off a chair for? I let out an exasperated sigh and picked up my quill. Might as well, still another twenty minutes left in the class, why not occupy myself?

_Dunno, heard this year's captain is a total prick. _

Not even bothering to look, I folded the parchment and threw it at the table behind me. An 'ow' resonated from the table, and I was pretty sure it belonged to Sirius. I turned back a bit and smirked at my correct assumption. That's what he gets for laughing when I fell. Okay, fine, I'm being childish, but in my defense, it was a pretty inconvenient fall. In a matter of minutes the paper was thrown back at my head.

_I would disagree there Daniels, I heard he was handsome, smart, funny, athletic, an all around great guy._

_P.S make sure to pass that information on to Evans. _

Oh James. He is a great guy, with a great heart, just a pretty big ego to pair up with it. But I mean seriously, if you're a smart bloke who's great looking as well, wouldn't you have an ego too?

_Dunno mate, I think you're sources are a little skewed, that James Potter. Bit of a wanker if you ask me. _

I threw back the parchment, this time at its intended receiver, James, and pretended to listen intently to Professor Binns, at least for Lily's sake. Too my luck, class finished and everybody started packing up.

History of Magic, how much I wish it was an elective rather than a mandatory class. I opened the textbook maybe once in my fifth year for the O.W.L (Ordinary Wizarding Level) Exams and closed it right after. Don't get me wrong, some of the material was actually fascinating, but Professor Binns. Oh Merlin, Binns, is probably the dullest teacher known to the planet. He's a small, ancient little ghost, who drones on in such a voice that in five minutes the entire class is out, aside from Lily.

Aside from History of Magic, I'd have to say I hate Potions just as much. I wasn't bad at it, actually I'm pretty damn good at potions, if I don't say so myself. But there's Slughorn, dear old Professor Horace Slughorn. Head of Slytherin House, potions master, and of course a favorite-ist…if that's even a word. In any case, he is a short, round man, with a walrus like gray mustache and a shiny bald head. He has a tendency to choose a select few students and fawn over them in class, whilst ignoring all the others. Slytherin family, pure-blood, of course he liked me. Sirius, James, _Snape_, and even Lily. Muggle-born or not, you'd have to be bloody mental to be a teacher and not like Lily. Potions in its entirety is actually a fairly interesting subject, but Professor Slughorn…well he manages to change my view of it on a daily basis. Don't worry, you'll understand why later.

Then we have Charms, I can't say the class itself was my favorite, but I must say I enjoyed it a lot, probably because I was good at it, all those hexes had to come out of somewhere, no? I wasn't the best in our year, that spot was taken by a Ravenclaw girl, Greta Cathlove, and right behind her was our Lily. I'm still shocked she wasn't put into Ravenclaw…speaking of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick, Head of the Ravenclaw House, taught Charms. He's an adorable, small little man. By little I mean it in the literal sense, he has to stand on a chair just to see over his desk, first day of Charms I started dying of laughter. Lily found me obnoxious and immature…But in any case, he has a cute little voice and an insane sense of humour. I loved Charms for the fact that you could talk about whatever you want, and Flitwick would still be focused on teaching the wand movements.

Herbology was taught by Professor Pomona Sprout; don't have much to say about her actually. She's a sweet woman, Head of Hufflepuff, but her class…I hate it. Well her subject specifically…I can't deal with plants, flowers, screaming plants, manure, and most of all…dangerous plants. I don't know if you get the gist of this…but I hate gardening, and well…plants hate me. One time in our third year, I can't remember **what,** but that little thing almost bit my finger off! Anyways, there are about five greenhouses in Hogwarts…five times more dangerous plants…yay!

Astronomy, well I can't say anything about Astronomy classes, it's just an excuse to gaze up at the sky and doze off. Not to mention it's even harder sleep with all the girls fawning over James and Sirius…

Transfiguration, now that was one of my favorite subjects, taught by Professor Minerva McGonagall. She's the head of our house, but unlike Slughorn, she wasn't a favoritist. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, everyone was the same to her. Personally, it's a tricky subject at first, but generally, it came easy to me, until most subjects…

Defense Against Dark Arts, now that was my favorite. I can't really say much about the teacher, well because we get a new one every year, it's said that the position is cursed. Of course since recently, this subject become one of the core lessons because of a few idiots who decided to purify the world. If you don't know who I'm talking about, it's this bloke Voldemort, who entitled himself as a Lord, and well…let's just say defensive spells are more than necessary.

Then of course there are the subjects that, well, I like to call useless and time killers: Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Divinition. Care of Magical Creatures is taught by Professor Kettleborn, an elderly wizard who looks like he's lost half the time. I liked the class, I love animals, but it useless in my eyes. Ancient Runes is taught by Professor Babbling, I hated the subject. Boring, tedious, and tiresome. Who wants to sit there and decipher runes…well actually Remus and Jenny.

Muggle Studies and Arithmancy…well I can't tell you much because I never bothered to take it. Muggle Studies you can guess by the name what it's about. Many pure-blood wizards took an interest in this class, I would too, but with my brother who did anything he could to rebel against our parents would always associate with Muggles, so I'd say I know enough. Arthimancy well all I know is that it requires a lot of effort and brain power to deal with, something I wouldn't take willingly.

Divinition, that, in my eyes is the biggest load of bullocks out there. Tea leaves, crystal balls, palm-reading, pile of dung if you ask me. Peter takes it, and honestly, I can't fathom as to why…

By the time I got my stuff together Jenny had gotten up and was waiting with Lily for me.

"Hey go ahead with out me guys, I have to make a little pit stop"

Lily arched her eyebrows at me and put her hand on her hip. "Allison Daniels! It's the very first day of school and you're going to be late?"

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Come on Lils! Sluggy loves me; I can afford to be a couple of minutes late."

Jenny laughed and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on Lily. You know Al isn't going to budge, let's go so **you're** not late either." Lily gave off a defeated sigh and gave me one last look before beginning to walk. Jenny smiled at me. "Where you going?"

I shook my head and ruffled Jen's hair while walking past her. "Don't worry, I'll be down in Potions soon."

She gave me a weird look, but I kept walking. I heard her calling out my name, but I didn't make a bother to turn around. Making sure no one was following me I turned left down the hall. The corridors were emptying out as the start of class was signaled. Walking for a few more minutes I found the statue of Boris the Bewildered and went behind it. Sitting on the floor I found Alexandra. She looked disheveled and pretty unhappy. Last night after dinner I managed to get a hold of her and she told me to meet her here. Dunno what made me come up to her, or why I should care, but a little voice in my head keeps reminding me she's blood… I cleared my throat and Alex stood up. We stood there awkwardly and stared at each other, two sisters, and nothing to say. Wonderful right? I looked at her green eyes and the next thing I knew, I was being embraced in a hug.

"I don't know what to do Allison." Her head was buried in my chest and half her words were muffled, but it was still easy enough to understand. "I hate it there…" She continued. I finally I felt a little less stiff and awkwardly put my arms around her.

"It's only been one day, maybe it'll get better." I couldn't even believe the words coming out of my mouth, I doubt Alex did either. But what else could I say? At least she's still the same girl she was, or thought she was. I felt her nod her head.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you sis, but I don't know what I'd do without you." I nodded my head, still standing awkwardly. We were never sisters, in fact, this is the most we have ever spoken to each other…But blood is blood, and Alex did nothing to deserve being sorted in such a foul house, filled with so many filthy beings like our parents. I picked her chin up with my hand.

"You've got to make the best out of everything love, and don't worry you have me, and if those creeps even lay a finger at you, or even **look** at you wrong, I'll make sure they're eating shit, personally."

Alex smiled faintly at me and nodded her head. "You don't have to…I don't want you in trouble."

Shook my head at her, "Nonsense!" There was a moment of silence, and I realized we're missing class. "Look you have to go to class Alex, this is your first day at Hogwarts; I don't want you making a bad impression…"

"I'm already in Slytherin…." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You are **nothing** like them, **nothing**. Just hold your head high. Look, in a few days we'll meet up after curfew and hang out, like sisters."

Alex smiled weakly and gave me another hug. "Definitely."

I rubbed her back and we bid our goodbyes. Making sure nobody was looking, we separated ways. It was easier keeping our meetings secret. I'm sure she gets enough crap in her house as it is, I may hate those creeps, but it doesn't mean I should make her life any harder by having her be seen with me. Times were tough right now; Voldemort's running around rampant, the Ministry can't seem to catch him, and his fellowship is growing by insane numbers. Personally, I hated that bastard. Going down from the fifth floor I made my way to the dungeons. Our meeting took a bit longer, so I was about twenty minutes late, but Sluggy won't mind. Besides, it's the first day back; I doubt he would do anything in class. Making my way to the dungeons I wasn't aware of where I was walking and crashed into someone. Landing on my arse, I took a sigh and started attempting to get up. A hand was stretched out and I took it while dusting my arse off I looked to see who I crashed into.

Taking a sigh I fixed my hair. "Sorry mate…"

I familiar bark-like laugh was emitted from the person in front of me. "So what Daniels? You following me around."

I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him. Fucking Sirius, and his bloody fucking ego. "Get over yourself, Black." At this point I was a good few feet away from him and I felt his feet shuffling behind me. Him, out of all the people, Sirius has to be late too, wonderful. His hair was disheveled - was with a girl I assume - as well as his clothes.

"Come on Daniels! Slow down! We're late as it is…might as well make use of it." The suggestiveness of his tone was very prominent, which made me speed up my pace even more. "What, your little break in the closet just now wasn't good enough Black? You need seconds? Sorry, I'll pass."

"Oi! What makes you think I was with a girl right now?"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Why else would you be late? Hmm? Forgot your bag back at the dormitory?"

"Fine, you caught me, good snog that Ba-"

"Don't want to hear it Black!"

He easily caught up to me and was now walking in step. "Jealous Daniels?"

I scoffed at his suggestion. "You wish…"

"Clearly you don't remember last year." I shot him a look. Sirius chuckled and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Ok, well what were you doing that made **you** so late little miss perfect?"

Luckily for me we came to the Potions room, and Slughorn was standing at the front of the class rambling off on some tangent. Sirius cleared his throat and Slughorn stopped speaking. The moment the walrus looking man turned and saw us, his entire face lit up like a child's in a candy store.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Daniel…You are late, well, it's okay, just go take a seat, I was just informing the class about this year's curriculum." Slughorn flashed me and Sirius a big smile. **This** is what I meant earlier about favoritism. Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining, but if it was any other two people, points would have been deducted. I looked around the room and saw only one table was open and empty. As I scanned the area I saw Lily and…_JAMES_ sitting at one table, _together_. James was busy having a silent conversation with Sirius while Lily looked just plain miserable. We caught each other's eyes and I shot her a weird look, which she returned it with just a shake of her head before lowering it. As I looked to the center Jenny was sitting with Remus, which left a seat open with a random Slytherin girl or …Sirius, at the table he just sat down at. Hmm…Slytherin, Sirius, Slytherin, Sirius? Decisions, decisions. I groaned and plopped down next to him, this is going to be a **long** year. As I sat down I looked at Sirius who was flashing a big, gorgeous smile. Merlin he looked beautiful, I mean NO! Ego, ego, ego, ego… The entire area smelled like him, which smelled like mint and…wet dog.

"This is going to be a fun year Daniels, yeah?" Clearly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this one is longer than the last chapter and two chapters in two days! (: WOOT!**

**Well there isn't much going on yet, but we're slowly getting there :D Anyways, I had more intended for this chapter but it was getting too long so I cut it short and decided to split the idea in half. So, some stuff will go down in chapter 4, kind of? **

**If you have any ideas/suggestions/criticisms all are welcome. **

"…And that is how you make a little boy clean your room while wearing a pink tutu." I stared at James incredulously as he retold us the story of how he made his seven year old cousin wear a tutu…

"The only fault in your story James," Jenny started while wolfing down a biscuit. "Is why in the bloody hell would you even **want** your cousin in a tutu!"

James opened his mouth to respond but of course, Sirius beat him to it. "I agree wif he' may!" He took a big gulp of the food in his mouth and continued, "Makes you sound like fucking pedophile Prongs, if you ask me."

"Well Padfoot," Merlin, I hate when they use those stupid nicknames. Lils, Jen, and I tried figuring them out a while back, nothing. "No one asked you!" Sirius flashed his best mate a cocky smiled and continued vacuuming his food.

Remus nodded his head and put down his fork, while brushing the hair out of his eyes. Aw, Remus. He's so much more polite than the other two, oh wait, three, keep forgetting about Peter…He's just so damn quiet all the time. "Honestly James, a tutu? Could you not think of anything better? Poor boy, what if you turn him gay?" At this point our entire section was either dying of laughter or choking on their food.

"REMUS!" Lily screeched while stifling back laughter, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Aw, leave the bloke alone; hanging around with Sirius and James all the time, you actually think he wouldn't say that?" I chuckled and resumed eating. By now James had given up defending himself and instead decided to drown himself in mountains of food. Actually, from my angle it kind of looked like a competition between the two (Sirius and James, of course), of who can eat more and not explode. Dumbasses. At this point Jenny was talking to Alice Prewett, a girl in our year. Nice girl actually, so soft-spoken and such a sweet heart. I never spoke to her that much, but Jenny is really fond of her. Alice is a short girl, with shiny black hair and warm brown eyes. Next to Jenny sat Lily, who is having an intense conversation with Remus about, well school probably. That's all those two ever talk about. Then next to Remus, and to my dismay right across from me are the two buffoons, and Peter. Well, Peter, hmmm, he's sort of like an overgrown mouse. He always reminded me of a rodent, quiet, unnoticeable, slightly repulsive, timid, wow, don't I sound horrible…Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think Peter has ever said anything to me aside from 'Hi', 'Bye', and 'No/Yes I do/don't know where so and so is.' I looked around the Great Hall trying to spot a familiar head of light brown on the Slytherin table, but sadly, my concentration was broken.

"So Daniels…" Sirius started, once again, with a mouth full of food. I wish I could say it made him look any less attractive, but it didn't. No matter what that boy did, he always had a tendency to look like he just stepped out of a photo-shoot. "Who you looking for? A nice shag, because I can recommend you Collins there on the Ravenclaw table." I arched my eyebrow at him and James stopped devouring his poor piece of meat and cocked his head in a confused manner.

"Collins?" Voiced James, now ruffling his hair. "OH! Collins, **No**."

Sirius started laughing and I furrowed my eyebrows. "No?"

"What do you mean 'No', Potter? I'm sure she can do whatever she wants, Patrick Collins is a very nice boy Ally, I fully approve." I turned my head to the left and saw now Remus, Jenny, and Lily were in on this conversation. Remus smiled at me weakly and I just shook my head. Lily was now staring at James heatedly waiting for his explanation.

"Wait, wait, guys!" We all turned to Jenny. "You're talking about red head Patrick right? Well he's mighty cute."

"Hey! I like this girl." Sirius had a broad grin on his face and high-fived Jenny. "Has a boyfriend and is **still** playing the field!"

"Oi! Fucker, I forgot I'm supposed to meet Charlie! Bye guys, bye girls, bye Alice!" With that said Jenny moved her dinner plate and ran out the corridor as if something was lighting her arse on fire. There she goes again; blimey that girl sure has been spending a lot of time with Davidson.

"So Prongsy, exactly what **is** wrong with Collins, ey? Bloke seems pretty smitten with Daniels here, can't seem to fathom as to why though…" I shot Sirius a nasty look.

"Hmmm, well girls go for you don't they? You're like a door-knob Sirius, everybody's gotten a turn."

"Oh, well you still haven't…"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. I looked at Remus but he seemed to have no interest in our current conversation, Lily on the other hand was silently contemplating something. "You know what I think Al. I think you should go talk to Patrick."

"_**WHAT!**_" We turned and saw Remus, Sirius, and James all staring at her like she has grown three heads. "Do you have a problem boys? Last time I check, you, Black, were the one who proposed this idea, were you not?"

Sirius ignored her comment to wink at a blonde haired, rather large chested girl passing by him.

"**I**, and I repeat myself, think it is an absolutely terrible idea." James puffed out his chest in an authoritative manner. Looking back at Remus I cocked my head in confusion at his protest. He merely shrugged his shoulders and flashed me a cute smile. He looked so exhausted today, but still, so adorable. I think this boy needed a nap, that's exactly what he needs. "_AHEM!_" James cleared his throat to get our attention, but at this point Sirius was way to busy following the blonde around with his eyes.

"Oh Lord Potter, please, oh mighty Overlord, tell us why Mr. Collins is such a horrid choice!" I mocked praise and winked at Lily.

"Don't encourage him Allison…"

James flashed Lily a full toothed smile, but she merely ignored him, as usual. Poor James-y. "Because, he is Ravenclaw's Quidditch team captain and I refuse to have one of **my** players fraternizing with the enemy!"

I opened my eyes widely and blinked a couple of times. "James, I haven't even spoken an entire sentence to this boy. That's one. Two, try-outs didn't even happen yet, so how do you know I'm going to make the team. Is our captain picking favorites? And Three, it was _just_ Black's dumb suggestion. Since when do **I **follow **his**," I motioned my head towards Sirius, who had managed, in the past five minutes to get the large chested girl to sit at out table, beautiful. "…advice."

"Of course you'll make the team Daniels, I've seen you play!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Besides, I'm just telling you for future refrence."

"And what if I don't try-out?" I challenged him.

James merely blew me off. "Of course you will…Like you have a choice." I heard Lily scoff next to me, and I'm sure James did too, but he was doing a pretty fine job pretending he didn't.

At this point, the Great Hall was emptying out and we were still sitting. I shook my head, while James was gawking at the girl next to Sirius. "Okay…I'm off to the common room, clearly Sirius is busy…Lily, James, Remus, Peter, you guys coming?"

Lily stood up and shook her head, red hair flying everywhere. "Sorry love, I made plans to study with Greta in the library."

James' head snapped to Lily's direction. "_Greta!_ As in nerdy, book-worm Greta?" Lily narrowed her eyes and smacked James over the head. "Sod off Potter! She's a nice girl, but you wouldn't know what those are. Nice girls are smart enough to avoid ego-inflated idiots like you." With that she walked off. "Bye Remus! Bye Al! I'll see you later tonight!"

James' head dropped in sadness. "What did I do wrong guys?"

Remus shifted closer to us. "Mate, you can't offend her friends if you want to get close to her…"

"Prongs, mate! Forget Evans for a sec, look Rebecca here has a friend with the hots for you!" I rolled my eyes at Sirius and _Rebecca._ Actually, her name wasn't Rebecca, it was Raquel, but of course that didn't matter to him.

The blonde just sat there nodding her head like an idiot. James shook his head and got up. "I have somewhere to go; I'll meet you guys later okay."

At this point it was me, Peter, Remus, and Sirius&company. "Peter, you coming?"

Hearing his name, Peter picked up his head and turned red under my gaze; strange boy…He shook his head no and mumbled something under his breath. Not that I made much effort to listen because once I saw a 'no' I turned to Remus in a pleading manner. "Remus?" I shot him a cheesy smile in attempt to make him come and keep my company while I do homework, especially since Jenny will be MIA with Mr. Sexy Davidson for a while.

Remus smiled warmly at me and got up. "Ye, ye, I'm coming."

I leapt up with joy and crashed my body into Remus' knocking him slightly off balance. His face began to redden, which caused me to laugh even harder. Deciding not to look back at Sirius, I began to walk forward out of the Great Hall. Remus was walking next to me at this point, and as we passed the Slytherin table I saw Alex sitting by herself; funny, because I don't remember her being there before…maybe I didn't notice. Eh. We exchanged a look and I continued walking with Remus.

"Hey Al, can I ask you a question?" He asked timidly. I furrowed my eyebrows at the restraint in his voice. I don't know how many times I've thought this before, but Remus is the cutest boy. He's so sweet, smart, and so funny! Plus he actually cares about what you think. I'm sure the other two idiots do to, deep, deep, _deep_, inside. But he just holds himself so much more differently than James, and especially Sirius. God, Sirius, bloody idiot…if only I could take back…ahem, anyways. Realizing Remus as waiting for an answer I pushed my head forward in an upward motion. "Shoot."

"Well…" Remus slowed his pace for a moment and brought his hand up to ruffle his hair, what a James move. I arched my eyebrow at his hesitance. "Well then Lupin, spit it out."

There were small crowds of students moving back and forth down the hallway and I was trying hard not to bump into anyone, but so far I've managed to ram my shoulder into about 6…now 7 different people. Merlin, am I graceful or what? Anyways, Remus ruffled his hair a couple of more times. His hesitation was actually worrying me, what does he possibly want to ask that's so horrible…?

"Ok, this might be a bit out of line, but," He took a small breath. "I was wondering, what's going on with you and your sister, Al?"

We kept walking, now up the stairs, making sure to be aware of where they are moving. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not entirely sure if you have spoken to her or not, but I saw her with a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws recently. Is she doing okay?"

"Well I assume, dunno, we never spoke much while living together, and I doubt it's going to change now, we're two different people." I dropped my head for a moment and stared at the flow as Remus spoke. That's weird, Alex was telling me she had no friends…I mean I'm happy she actually made friends, she needs those…but why didn't she tell me? I'd be so happy for her. Not really for the Slytherin friends, but Ravenclaws are pretty decent. Hmmm, I'm going to have to ask her tonight…

"Ally?" My head shot up and I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm sorry Rey, I zoned out, what?"

He smiled weakly at me and shook his head. "Nevermind."

From then on, the conversation was less weird and just like usual. I loved talking to Remus, he always had so much interesting things to say, and he could always hold up a conversation that didn't revolve around him. We arrived to the portrait of the Fat Lady and there she stood, smiling at us.

"Well hello there you two! Password please?"

I scratched my head and let my mouth drop open. "Umm…heh…Remus?"

This caused Remus to chuckle and nod his head. "Hippogriff feathers."

"Always forgetting the password this one, keep an eye on that girl." The Fat Lady winked at Remus, causing his cheeks to flush a rose-y color, and the portrait swung open.

"Aww, Remus, do you have a crush on the Fat Lady?" I laughed as we walked in and I pinched his cheeks.

He swatted away my hand and shook his head. "Not even in my dreams." He sat down in front of the fire and closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't joke like thaaatt!" I said in a sing-song voice, while skipping up to the girl's dormitory to get my books. "Heya Jenny!" Jenny looked up from her book and smiled at me. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was already in pajamas. "Mate, it's only eight o'clock, whatcha doing in your pjs?"

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, blue eyes staring intently at me. "Well I just finished my homework, so I'll probably be off to bed early, the week's not over you know, and James is holding Quidditch try-outs tomorrow. Don't want to be tired."

I smacked my head with my hand. "Right! Forgot about that! Shit. Well, I'm off to finish my work in the common room, Remus is waiting. I'll be up shortly."

Jenny flashed me a mischievous smile, "Don't want to keep Remus waiting, aye?"

I flipped her off and walked down the stairs holding my parchment in one hand and Lily's History of Magic notes in the other. I knew I should have started this earlier, now I have to waste my bloody time for this shit. Pointless. As I walked down the steps, Remus was already sitting at a small table awaiting my return. I felt a smile creep up my face as he sat there peacefully, head on hand, and eyes slowly closing. I walked up to the table and ruffled his hair, causing his eyes to shoot open and smile to spread across his face.

"You sure you want to sit here, you look awfully tired, so if you're done with all your work, go to bed Rey."

Remus shook his head in opposition. "Nonsense, I finished my essay, so I'll help you with yours. Unless, you _want_ me to leave Miss Daniels," A warm, teasing smile was plastered on his face. Merlin, what would I do without Remus Lupin?

We sat for about an hour or so, working on my stupid History of Magic essay. Well actually, more like 30 minutes of actual work, and about thirty wasted on absolute nonsense; I don't mean nonsense as in bad, just stuff that wasn't exactly relevant to the essay, but surprisingly, I was almost done! Keyword, almost. Soon enough; however, everybody started shuffling back to the common room, to my dismay. I really wish it could have been as quiet as it was before, but we can't always get what we want, now can we? First it was Peter that came in, he wasn't any noise, just an awkward presence. Okay, starting from now I **promise** I'll be nicer…kind of. Next Jenny came down, apparently sleep wasn't her ally, plus it wasn't exactly that late either. Soon enough Lily marched through the portrait hole, now Lily, she looked exhausted, her red hair was disheveled, eyes blood shot, if I didn't know her well enough I'd say she just a pretty rough shag, but it's Lily. Plus if I ever voiced that, she'd probably skin me. Apparently, doing Charms work with Greta Catchlove is the hardest thing one could possibly do, and that's LILY saying it. Eventually, James and his lover Sirius marched through the portrait and from that all hell broke loose. I'm sure you can guess what didn't get accomplished: my History of Magic essay that's what. I was about to excuse myself from the conversation, of course not as politely as it may sound, believe me, until something hit me.

"Guys!" I said, interrupting the current conversation. "…what time is it?"

After about a minute or so, I heard Peter chime in, "9:43, to be exact." _Shit_. My eyes opened wide and I hopped out of the chair and sprinted towards the exit of the dormitory.

"I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER." I wasn't fast enough to evade Sirius' last comment. Which was something along the lines of: 'Going for a late night shag Daniels?' Prick. I'll get him back. It's been more than a week and I still haven't hexed him, wait no, two days ago in Transfiguration when I turned him into a pig, too bad James got caught in it too. Lily found it awfully amusing, so I felt quite accomplished that day. McGonagall, on the other hand, didn't find it quite as funny, though she was impressed. Not that she could ever say that out loud. Hmph, if only my History of Magic and Charms were as good as my Transfiguration, I'd be pretty damn happy. Almost crashing in to a wall I finally made it to the Astronomy Tower. I know Lily would have my head for being out past curfew, not to mention she and Remus have to patrol too, but that's okay, I'll deal with the repercussions. What's another detention going to do? I'm pretty sure I cleaned every painting, floor, vial, and trophy in this place, alongside Jenny and the Marauders. Once I finally got to the Astronomy Tower I looked around, the stars were clearly visible, the moon was in the shape of a Cheshire cat's smile, but the tower itself was empty. Fuck. I would think she would wait a little for me…Alex wasn't here…I dropped my head and was about to turn around when I knocked into a small body that ended up being knocked to the floor. Quickly realizing whose slender form was on the ground; I kneeled over and stretched out my hand.

"Oh fuck! Alex, Merlin…" She looked up and smiled at me, her green eyes glowing in the moonlight. God how much I envied her for getting the nice eye color gene…Right, anyways…Alex got up and we went to a different side of the tower and sat down. This was about our third meeting, I can't seem to understand why at this point, but she begged me that I don't say a word to anyone, so true to my word, nobody knew. Not Lily, not Jenny, not Remus, no one. This was just our sisterly secret. Heh, sounds like an immoral love affair, if you ask me. Ew, can't believe I just even thought that…Personally, I don't care what her reasons were. I mean, either way, I guess I'm her sister, and it's my job to be there for her. Better late than never, no?

We started talking about a bunch of different stuff, from things like classes; to just I guess stuff about each other, thirteen years to catch up on. I asked her how it was like living with our grandparents, according to her; Grandma and Grandpa Daniels are no different from Mum and Dad. I know, I know, at some point I will have to say what went on back at home, but I'm sure you have a little bit of a clue. I mean come on, two eldest children in Gryffindor, Slytherin parents; wait let me correct myself, **pure-blood crazy** Slytherin parents. There's a pretty good chance two and two have been put together a while ago, or at least the basics. Alex is a nice girl; she reminds me nothing of our parents. Speaking of which…

"Charlie has been asking about you, Alex." I started, looking at her face for any reactions. A smile crept up her face, or at least what looked like a smile in the moonlight.

"Oh Merlin, Charlie…" She said, going off in to her own little world for a moment. "How is he?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't written to him in a few, but from last time I checked, he's doing pretty good. Got transferred to France for a bit, but he'll be back for Christmas. That damn auror job of his has him going everywhere. Especially with fucking Voldemort running around like a maniac."

The moment _his_ name left my mouth, I saw Alex's face twitch in the most awkward way. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her funny.

I don't know if she saw my look or not, but suddenly, the topic was switched. "Ugh, today was such a terrible day!" She started, putting her hair up in a bun. That's weird, why the sudden evasion? "Regulus would **not** leave me alone! Bloody idiot, he's as terrible as his brother. " She continued.

I took a deep breath. "Sirius isn't that bad Alex, you can't compare the two."

"I beg to differ!" She scoffed. "Both of them go running around hexing every person in sight and all those lesser than them! I mean honestly, who do those pricks think they are, our family is much-"

"_Alexandra_…" I have never seen such a weird side of her. Yes, I do agree with what she says, but Sirius is **not** his brother. Sirius is kinder, good-hearted…yeah. He cares about other people…Regulus doesn't…right? Wait what am I thinking? Of course Sirius is a good guy, the sorting hat doesn't lie…but Alex. AH FUCK! Fuck it! This is why thinking is bad, Lily has the wrong idea. I'm going with James on this one; thinking only gets you more confused.

"You just sounded like mum…"

"Sorry Al, I've just been around those creeps for so long…I didn't mean to." She leaned on my shoulder and I felt her breathing next to me. "It's just, Black, Carrow, Avery, Mulciber, they just **won't** leave me alone. I'm sorry sis."

My shoulders stiffened at that, even Charlie didn't call me 'sis'. It's weird that something like that matters to me…Thos fucking Slytherin pricks, I swear to fucking god when I see them, I will make sure they are shitting their wands out for the next year! "I swear, I will make sure they pay Alex…"

Her head shot up off my shoulder, "No, no! I was just telling you because I needed someone to vent to! They didn't do anything, just name calling! Al, I don't want you getting in trouble on behalf!"

I shook my head, "Don't worry, there isn't much to tarnish on my record." I looked up at the stars again and closed my eyes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of the worst muggle items out there, picked up the habit along side my brother. I opened the cigarette pack and lit one up. Alex stared at me incredulously.

"What…is that?" She said, started to cough. "It smells awful, you can't possibly like that!"

I ignored her question and took a deep pull out of the cigarette. "It helps me think and currently, I am thinking of a way to fix your dilemma…"

"Merlin Allison!" Alex smacked her palm against her forehead. "I promise, for now there **is** no dilemma ok?"

I took another pull and closed my eyes. "Lower your voice, we're past curfew. Oh, congratulations, by the way."

"On what?"

"Making friends of course." There was a still silence. I opened my eyes to make sure everything is okay and Alex just sat there staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Well that's strange…most people would be excited to talk about their friends…I was pretty damn sure that would make her happier, cheerier, anything but silent that's for sure! "…the Ravenclaws and Slytherins…"

A flash of recognition flashed across her face or what I assumed was that. "Oh," She muttered. "Yea, they're nice."

I put out the cigarette and furrowed my eyebrows at her. "So…who are they?"

Suddenly Alex sprang up. "Al, I'll see you in a few days okay? We have to get back; I really don't want to get in trouble okay?" With that said, she came over to me, gave me a quick hug with a muttered 'good night' and left. I stood there dumbfounded for a couple of minutes. What the fuck just happened? I scratched my head and went down and quietly made my way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Was I supposed to follow her? Should I? How much of a terrible person would I be if I didn't? No…I should…I ended up wandering for what seemed like hours, but nobody was out, the castle was silent. The only thing I heard as my own breathing and that was starting to creep me out. Making one last round in search for Alex, I turned around and went back to my intended destination.

What is going on with that girl? One moment she's being bitchy, next she's sad, then she's happy, then she changes the subject, **I'm** a girl and I don't even get it…hmm…maybe she's pregnant? But she's thirteen…that'd be a tad bit awkward. Actually, I'm pretty sure our family would slaughter her. Well more her family than 'ours'. Fuck! I heard a noise creeping behind me and I bolted. Filch, his cat, mouse, I don't care, I am **not** getting caught, especially when I have an essay to finish. Crap, History of Magic work! Wow, I can sure balance out my time, ye? By the time I got to the portrait, it as late, I was exhausted, and my breathing was shallow and uneven. I knocked on the portrait and the Fat Lady groggily opened her eyes.

"_Who is there!_" She screeched, to make sure she didn't wake anyone I put my hand over her mouth and put my finger in front of mine. "I need to get in, umm…." I stood there for a moment, my hand over her mouth, trying to remember the password. After about a few minutes and her muffled sounds of protest, I said the password, but she wouldn't open.

"You are very rude, you know! Young ladies should not-"

"Just open the fuck up! Blimey!" I snapped. The Fat Lady huffed in my direction and finally opened up. Quietly I walked towards the slowly diminishing fire. As I was about to go and finish my essay I heard a throat being cleared on the couch. Crap! How did I **not** see that? Clearly there is something wrong with me today. Just a bad day, that's all. I mean even Slughorn wanted to yell at me today, but it was all Sirius' fault! If James hadn't sat his fat arse next to Lily, but saved Sirius a seat like a normal mate, me Jen and Lily would be sitting in the same general area…not Lily up front, me in the back, and Jen in the middle. Oh, right, forgot about the person.

I scratched the top of my head. "Sorry?"

The figure soon started shaking from laughter. Merlin, this day just keeps getting better. The moment I heard the laughter and saw those beautiful grey eyes, I knew the messy haired figure in front of me. "What are you doing here Sirius?"

"Me?" He said in an innocent tone, "I'm not the one out past curfew Miss Daniels."

I waved my hand in direction in a dismissive manner and went to finish my essay. "Oh sod off Black."

"Don't bother, your essay is finished."

Ignoring his comment, I sat down in front of my discarded parchment, but the idiot was true to his word. All of it, finished, and charmed to be in my hand writing too… "Sirius…" He looked up from the fire and stared at me. "…not you right?" There was a moment of silence. His eyes were boring into mine, as if he could see right through everything. Nah, who am I kidding? This is Sirius, he can't see past a pair of boobs.

A throaty laugh was emitted from Sirius, not like his obnoxious one. "You wish Daniels." I rolled my eyes and rolled up the parchment. "Do you know who then?"

He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Nope. Saw some bloke, maybe a girl, don't remember, writing it, didn't pay any mind to them though." I nodded my head and sat in the seat dumbfounded. "You smell like cigarettes…anyways, why were you out so late Daniels?"

I looked away from the spot on the wall I was fixated on and shrugged my shoulders. "None of your business that's damn sure." Sirius didn't react the way I wanted him to. No anger, no frustration, a cool collect voice. I want a screaming match. Anything at all to get my confusing as fuck sister out of my head, my family, old memories, I want them all gone, at least for a few moments…But Sirius Black chose the best time to be civil. My luck.

"I was just asking, okay. No need to get your panties in a twist." I closed my mouth and sat there in silence with Sirius. No words, just silence. I don't know what it was, but he didn't question me, no rude remarks, no crude humour, nothing. Maybe he really didn't want to know, in which case, even better for me. By the time I got up, Sirius was asleep in a sitting position. Poor bloke, I came up next to him and lightly pushed him down to a horizontal position. Finding a blanket I covered him up, took my parchment, and began walking to the girl's dormitory. With one last look I walked up the stairs and went to straight to bed, trying ever so hard not to wake my roommates.

Sleep came easy, thank Merlin, too bad Quidditch try-outs with Captain James Everything-Needs-To-Be-Perfect Potter were tomorrow afternoon…WOOOOOOOO…no.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm on vacation right now, so I can't really get everything I wanted out in this chapter, but I felt the need to update because it's been quite a while. So this has been in the process of writing for about 3 weeks, and its not all great, it's just a scene i've had in my head for quite a bit of time. Chapter 5 will have a continuation of the day, it's just its gettiing so long, i'm hoping it doesn't bore you guys. I personally really like this scene, but it's not all that special. Don't be too disappointed with it :X **

**P.S: I was too lazy to go over the types :( If there are too many, i'll get to fixing them. Enjoy! (or try to) :D**

A scream echoed through the halls. I got up from my bed and looked around. Suddenly I wasn't in Hogwarts anymore; this wasn't the girl's dormitory. The walls were a light shade of green; they were bare, as was the rest of the room. Aside from a dresser, bookcase, and a bed, there was nothing. The carpets I stared at looked even whiter in the moonlight that was directly shining through the window, perfect timing for a full moon. Terror and fear began to engulf my mind. This isn't right. I am not supposed to be here. This place shouldn't exist. Why am I here? Another scream echoed through the house and slowly fear turned to panic. This seemed all too familiar. Nothing seemed right. Looking for my wand, I found nothing. What is this! Some kind of joke, spell, curse, this is wrong. Cold sweat was pouring down my forehead at this point and my pajamas slowly started to constrict my lungs. I know the right thing to do was to stay put or maybe leave the house? I don't remember what to do in these situations…but it's definitely not walk towards the source of the scream, I'm pretty sure that's how all the girls die in those muggle horror movies. Hey look at me, I'm going to prance around and try to investigate something that is obviously meant to be left alone…ah bugger, I still did it anyways. Slowly I walked out the room and everything began to be piece itself quicker than it should have. Memories, nightmares, tears, fear, all the emotions this place brought to me as a child came rushing back. I was back at home, the dark hallways filled with artifacts and portraits of old ancestors, ancestors that sneered and scoffed every time you walked past them. The cold marble floors felt even colder as my bare feet made their way to my parents' bedroom. I should **not** be here. Another scream came from behind the door, this time even louder, and I could even make out the gender of the victim. It was a man. My heart raced and my hand stretched towards the doorknob.

"You smug, selfish bastard," The voice of Angela Daniels could be heard from the door. It was as cold and lifeless as usual. I didn't have to see her to know those lifeless green eyes. Her pale, cold face, that smug smirk she always managed to keep plastered on her face, the woman that would kill her children the moment Voldemort asked her to. "You're weak. I always knew you would betray us…" I stood silently behind the door waiting for any other signs of movement or anything at all. Aside from the shuffling of my mother, I heard nothing else. "You had this coming for you Andrew; you had this coming for a very long time."

I put my hand over my mouth to stop the scream that was threatening to escape from me. Why is this happening? Why is she here? She should be in Azkaban. Rotting. "If you won't tell me where the others are Andrew, I will personally make sure you won't live till the next sunrise." There was a muffled response and tears started to rim my eyes. Even behind the door I heard the pain behind the man's voice. "Have it your way…" I bright light could be seen from the crack between the floor and the door and an ear splitting scream resonated from the walls of the house…He was dead.

Next thing I knew my eyes were open and I was back in the girl's dormitory panting as if I ran a 5 mile race. This felt way too real to be just a dream, even after waking up, paranoia and fear raced through my veins. The sun wasn't even up and everybody was still asleep, which might I tell you, added to the eeriness. I threw off the covers and laid there for a few moments trying to cool off my now overheated and sweat covered body. I haven't dreamt of my parents since it happened, since my mum murdered my dad. She wanted something or _someone_, I think Charlie knows, but he never told me… _Mum_, she is no mother; she's a selfish, cold-hearted bitch. Voldemort, his followers, all the pure-blooded families, they covered up the situation, they tried to make his murder look like suicide, and her sentencing to Azkaban was made too look like she went crazy and got sent to a mental asylum. It was all over the papers, how poor Angela Daniels went loony because her devotion to her husband was so instense, she could not live with out him. A load of bullocks if you ask me. I can't believe people even bought that! I mean honestly, she was made like some tragic woman to sympathize with, when in actuality she was, no I'm sorry, **is** a monster. But everybody who needed to know, they knew what truly went on in the Daniels mansion, the screams, the flashes of light. I remember seeing her get taken away, the rage in her wild eyes as she was screaming threats at Charlie and I, that if we ever came near Alex, we'd be next. My mother is a lunatic and I remember being the happiest person in the world when she got locked up. I don't know how it happened, what who did, how much money was paid for the Ministry and the Press to let it go, but her lock up was kept under covers and never spoken off, truthfully, I'm happy. I'd rather not have my friends know how psychotic she really is or the rest of my damned family for that matter. Good riddance. Question is, why in the bloody hell did I dream about that? After she got taken away, I felt more at peace than I had ever in my life, why the sudden recurrence now?

Okay, well I'm not going to get any less sweaty just lying here, might as well go shower while the rest of the girls are asleep. Slowly, I got up, grabbed my clothes, and stepped into the bathroom. No more thoughts, this just happened once, I'm stressed, confused. That's all. I stripped myself of my sweat covered pajamas and took my hair out of the ponytail it was in. What was supposed to be one glance in the mirror, turned into a five minute stare down between me and my mirror image. Hair a mess, pale as a sheet; hello Allison Rose Daniels, you're looking spiffy this morning. I shook my head free of any thoughts and stepped in to the shower. Turning the little dial, I twisted it to the coldest setting and stood there under the freezing water. Shit, I can't take this, I turned the hot water dial a little and the icy cold turned to a nice warm, the kind that one feels when lying under a blanket on a winter morning. I washed my hair, brushed my teeth, cleaned myself off, and all the other fun stuff you'd do in the shower. When I was finally done, I didn't bother fully drying my hair; I just put on my clothes and came out.

No one is up? So this is what it's like to wake up more than ten minutes before class starts. What to do? What to do? Well, might as well go down, not much can be done up here, especially when all the girls are asleep. I glanced at my best friends' beds; Jen was all over the place: legs and arms in all different directions; Lily, well just like everything else about Lily: she was calmly and neatly sleeping. I quietly stepped down the stairs and walked towards the couch, sadly it was already taken…by Sirius. Seriously, haha Sirius, serious, ok, note to self: never wake up early again. But Merlin, how many times can I see that boy? It's always him I run in to. What is this shit? The closer I walked to the couch, I observed he was already dressed and not the same clothes as yesterday and the fact that he was staring intently at a letter in his hands. He probably didn't notice my presence because I was currently a few feet away from him and he didn't move a centimeter. His head was tilted downwards, hair in front of his face, and the closer I stepped, the more I noticed the way he was holding the letter. It was clutched with such a force that his knuckles were white and the paper was tearing at the centers. I don't know why, but I just can't stop staring at him. Every part of me wants to make him feel better, to come up next to him, hug him, make him feel better, but then a little part of me, the only rational part, as usual, comes in advises me against it. Then I remember how me and Sirius, we don't work. As friends, more than friends, anything. We can't be civil, we tried, what do you think we've been doing for the past six years, playing chess? Something always happened that made one of us mad at the other. Take last year as an example – Actually forget it, even I'm getting annoyed with myself. I sound like those whiny slags, where they are completely infatuated with a guy –I am **not** infatuated/in love/in like/in lust with him, this is just an example – and something is never right and blah, blah, blah. No, no, no. **NO.** It's just, we tried having something between us and, well, as you can tell, it didn't work. The End. There is no insanely sad betrayal that left us so heart broken that we couldn't live on with out each other. Actually, it was just a mess of hook-ups, that weren't worth it. Sirius Black is a known womanizer; he doesn't know the definition of a meaningful relationship. Either way, we're happier this way. Believe me, I don't want anything from that bloke sitting on the couch, he is just a very handsome looking specimen. That's all.

"Daniels?" Hearing my name brought me back to reality. Sirius was looking up at me, grey eyes full of pain and anger. His voice mirrored none of that though, it was monotonous and flat. "You're gon' stand and stare at me all day there, or what?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I was going to ask you if everything is okay, but clearly you're doing well enough to make pretentious comments, so I'll be on my way." I began to walk to towards the exit, but honestly, where the fuck am I supposed to go?

I heard him scoff. "Just come and sit down Daniels."

Turned around, I put my hand on my hip and arched my eyebrow. "Excuse me Black?"

"Well, if you can accomplish doing something in the next hour or so, eating breakfast, and making it on time for Defense Against Dark Arts, be my guest. If not," I saw him slyly fold the paper in to his pants pocket, as if I didn't notice. "…just sit down and we'll wait for everyone else to come down when they wake up."

Sit down, with Sirius Black. You have got to be joking; I doubt both of us will be intact by the end of the hour. Pretending as if I was doing him a favor, I slumped down on the arm chair next to the couch, as if on cue though, my stomach began to rumble. You know what it sounded like? It sounded like an angry werewolf who hasn't eaten in 3 weeks and is now getting taunted by a piece of meat on a stick. Apparently, the rumble wasn't as quiet as I thought, because Sirius started laughing.

"Come one Daniels." He got up and stretched out his limbs. "Grab your bag, we're going to go down get some breakfast."

I sat in my chair unmoving. "Go down and get breakfast? Have you slid down the girl's staircase one to many times, Black? There's no food right now, breakfast will only be served in forty minutes. What do you want me to go eat? Chairs? We have a fine selection of some here. No need to leave…" Idiot, sixth year in the school and the boy still doesn't know when food is served. You'd think with the amount he eats, that'd be on his priority list.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed again. If I didn't see him before, I wouldn't even know he was angry minutes before. "Just trust me on this okay?"

I raised both my eyebrows and slumped into the arm chair even more. "Trust…**you**? Anyone with half a brain would know not to."

I heard him let out an exasperated sigh and come towards me. Grabbing my arm, he dragged me out of the common room. For a bloke that refuses to do sports, he's stronger than he should be…bastard. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME?" No answer, bastard was still pulling on my arm. "SIRIUS BLACK, YOU COCKSUCKING LUNATIC! UNHAND ME THIS-" His arm clamped over my mouth and we stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Sirius leaned his face close to mine. You know, if you look closely, his eyes have a few fleck of blue in them…wait, Allison get a hold of yourself, you are trying to get **away** from this dumb arse, not stare at him even more. "Daniels…" He whispered, eyeing my dangerously. "Just because **we** are up right now, does not mean the entire school has to be. I mean honestly, you're yelling as if I'm trying to bloody rape you." My eyes were narrowed and I was trying to find out how to get him to let go of me. Oh the possibilities of hexes that I could through at him, if I could just reach… "Now I am going to let go of your mouth, can you just fucking trust me so I can go and feed you before your god damn stomach makes the school cave in from earthquakes." I stood there staring at him. "Daniels, are you fucking mental? I asked you a question: Are you going to keep quiet or not."

Deciding to make his life a bit harder, I bit down on his hand. His arm recoiled and he yelled out. "_AAH! FUCK!_ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

I put my finger in front of my mouth and smirked devilishly. "Just because **we** are up right now, does not mean the entire school has to be Mr. Black. Come on then!" Sirius stood there glaring at me, and if looks could kill, well let's just say I'd be sent to the infirmary, at least. "Quit being a baby Black, you promised food."

He groaned and kept walking, leading the way through corridors and hallways I didn't even know led anywhere. Somewhere along the way we started making conversation, it was actually quite pleasant. If you take away his ego, pretentiousness, and need to shag every female in the school, Black is great to hang out with, but that's only about 30% of the time…maybe less?

"You did **what** to Snape?" I asked incredulously. "Why don't I remember this!"

"We tied Snivellus up, dressed him up and let him loose into the Great Hall dressed as a Gryffindor female, we even had a bra and everything."

"Where did you guys get a bra, Peter?" Sirius started laughing and winked at me. "Nope, stole it from the girls'. I'll give you a hint, it was a nice red and black one, lace and everything." I stopped walking and narrowed my eyes.

"SO IT WAS YOU THAT TOOK IT! BLACK I SWEAR….wait…how in the bloody hell did you blokes get up to the girls' rooms?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the boy who stopped walking.

Probably remembering the event, Sirius let out his obnoxious bark or laugh, whatever you'd like to call it. "Marauder's business Miss Daniels." He flashed me a dumb smile and grabbed my arm, pulling my forward.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. Yes, hexing Snape is funny, when he is at fault, that is. Not for no good reason, honestly, I just don't like the idea of Snivvy wearing my bra or the likes of Black creeping around in our rooms... "You know Black," I started while stretching my arms out. "You sound like a dog when you laugh."

"Excuse me?" A smile was still plastered across his gorgeous face.

I shrugged my shoulders and kept following him. "I do not sound like a dog Daniels!" Sirius mocked offense, but it was evident he didn't care one bit.

"Could have fooled me." I smirked at the shaggy haired boy.

"Well, the ladies don't seem to mind." His eyebrows wiggled up and down at me. Cocky bastard.

"Of course it doesn't, because the girls you go for are clearly visually and definitely hearing impaired." Oh what a lie… I can't exactly tell you what I said or he said afterwards, but it ended with him chasing me through the corridors of Hogwarts and me screaming like an idiot. Can't fathom why nobody woke up or where on earth Filch was…him and his damned cat were always on the prowl.

"Come on Daniels, I won't hurt you…much" Sirius laughed as he chased after me. Might I tell you, he wasn't that far behind, no correction, he was closing in on me pretty quickly, three years on the Quidditch team and I can't outrun Sirius…who claims he is terrible at the game. Want to know the truth? He's just lazy. I've seen him play; bastard could have my spot with out even lifting a finger. Laughing I kept turning the corners and turning my head to see how far he is. I made one last head turn and Sirius wasn't there. I stopped running to catch my breath.

"Black…?" No answer. "God damn it. Come out, will you?" Two seconds later something jumped up and pinned me against the wall. The culprit's face was close to mine, I don't know how Sirius and I ended up in such a compromising situation, but I admit, it's kind of nice being this close – no, no. Sirius. Sirius Black. Bad. Evil. Arrogant. Handsome. Amazing. Ego. Pig-headed.

At this point, Sirius was breathing just as hard as I was. "Do you take back what you said Daniels"? I cocky, half-smile was on his face, eyes gleaming with excitement and a tinge of something else, but I can't really put my finger on it right now…

I pretended to deliberate in my head. "Take back what exactly? Please, refresh my memory."

His face moved in closer to mine, this felt so familiar, being this close to him. His breath on my face. I looked up from his mouth and up at his eyes. For a millisecond I forgot where I even was. The only thing on my mind, I'll tell you the truth was Sirius fucking Black. The amount of times I've said/thought his name today, I'm starting to sound like that damned fan club of his, oh blimey, they would have my bloody head on a platter if they saw this. But they are the least of my concerns; there is nothing more that I wanted at that moment than him, to feel his soft lips on mine. What felt like an eternity, his face inched closer to mine. The halls were silent and all I could hear was our combined breathing. His body was pressed against mine, hands still holding my arms against the wall, but I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. Feel his soft black hair. Almost there…

__

The sound of my hungry stomach snapped both of us out of our daze. As if a fire was lit between us, we broke apart and looked the other way. Shit. Sirius recovered quickly and started walking. I stood there for another moment collecting my thoughts. Fuck. It was never like that…when we snogged before, it was quick and it meant nothing. This was so strange; no wait, was I about to fucking kiss **Sirius Black**? Merlin, bloody fucking Merlin, what is wrong with me? I promisded I would never do that again. He will never let me live it down, I mean after all the comments I've made - this would have just inflated his ego even more. This isn't right….no…just an off week, that's all. This shouldn't be that hard. But, I must say this just proves it, we can't be friends. It wouldn't work. One freaking morning together, and we almost kissed.

"Daniels, food?" Sirius was standing next to a portrait of fruits in a bowl and waiting for me. I shook my head and jogged to him. This stupid light headed-ness is not working for me… I looked around and realized we were pretty close to the Great Hall. Where was this bloke leading me? I'm regretting this, I didn't get my food yet, there is an awkward tension between the two of us, and my stomach won't bloody stop grumbling!

"It's a portrait, Black…what am I looking at?" He rolled his eyes at me and tickled a pear in the portrait. Now who would frame a painting of a bowl of fruits? "What are you on? If you dragged me here to just tickle some fucking portrait…" The pear giggled and opened up. He turned to me and arched his eyebrow. "…You were saying?"

I huffed and crossed my arms on my chest. "Ladies first…" I walked past him and looked at where he led me. This is amazing. It a kitchen! Little elves were scurrying back and forth, carrying trays, food, you name it.

"Black…what is this?" Sirius ignored my question and began talking to a small little house elf named Winky. I'll tell you, I didn't even know this place existed…I wish I could tell you more, but the moment I saw food, that is all I could stare at. I'm pretty sure Sirius tried to introduce the elves to me, but lord am I hungry. Pastries, chocolate, sandwiches, pumpkin juice, eggs, bacon, oh my.

"DANIELS!" I heard a scream in my ear and looked away from the food. I looked at Sirius, eyes wide open, I'm pretty sure muggles call it 'deer in the headlights'? Can't remember for the life of me why…but I'm sure that's the saying. "What. Do. You. Want. To. Eat." Sirius enunciated every syllable of every word slowly, as if speaking to a toddler. I shot him a look and shrugged my shoulders.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, pumpkin juice, anything. You heard my stomach out there, bloody thing's about to eat me alive." Sirius nodded his head and told the little elf Winky, who nodded his head and ran to get the food. Sirius didn't look at me, he avoided all eye contact, and the talking dropped down to a minimum. Here we go, back to square one. He got himself some food and I got mine. We sat there in silence eating food. Five minutes. Ten minutes, Fifteen. We were both finished and got up. Thanking the elves we came out of the kitchens and back in to the hallway. The sun was up and by now everybody should be waking up, but the halls were deathly silent.

"You still have time," he started keeping his eyes directed at the path ahead. "to go back to the dormitory and meet up with everybody."

"Mhm, I don't know why you thought it would take so long to begin with." I looked at him confused. He didn't say anything but shrugged his shoulders.

"You go ahead, i'll see you in Defense Against Dark Arts." He stopped walking and turned the way to what seems to be the Ravenclaw dorms. Ravenclaw dorms? Its only morning...

"Ugh," I wrinkled my face at him. "Pig." His footsteps halted and I turned around and saw him leaning against a wall with a smug look on his face.

"Are you jealous?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Jealous? Me? Of a random girl he shags? ...no...

"You're joking right? Not even in your wildest dreams." That smirk was still plastered across his face. His silver eyes were full of mischief and that was making me angry. That stupid cocky smirk,. I wish I could just wipe it off his face.

"You are jealous. You like it. You want me. Admit it Daniels. **You** still want **me.**" Is he bloody mental! Does that bloke really believe I want him? We've been over this. Plus why the fucking hell does he care? Not that it's true. I thought it was established that we have nothing...fuck. Wait, no. He's wrong, I'm right! That is all that matters.

"I think you're head's been a bit too far up your arse that the fumes are getting to your head. That's what I think. And it's time you take that head out before you piss someone really terrible off, and you're talking won't get you out of it." I narrowed my eyes at this point and his smirk was slowly receding.

"Then how do you explain almost kissing?" His voice was calm, monotonous, and his eyes were stone hard.

"Excuse me? We did not, you tried to kiss me." Denial. Deny. Deny. Deny. That's the strategy … and of course a straight face.

"I did not. You wish I did, because there seemed to be no protest from you Miss I'm so bloody perfect and amazing Daniels" His wall was slowly crumbling, I could see a fire in his eyes, and it wasn't a good kind.

"Did you not hear my stomach, that was my gag reflex working up from being to close to you." HA! Oh what a lie.

"Is that so? Glad to know, do you a favour and this is how I get appreciated. Fucking broad, you're ungrateful Daniels." Dick.

"I'm sorry Black, do you want me kissing your arse for getting me food? Maybe even sleeping with you?"

We were head to head. Students were piling out into the hallways, I'm not sure how long they have been there but whatever the case might have been that did not stop our argument. I can't understand **why** we're arguing. This doesn't happen to me with anybody except him. He'll say one comment, I'll get or vice versa. What the fuck are we doing? We're 16, practically 17, and we're acting like to 6 year olds with cooties.

"Oh trust me, I would not want **you** naked next to me, you'd probably go psycho and kill me, sound familiar? Runs in the family, ye?" I felt my head start spinning. That fucking bastard.

I clenched my fists at my sides. Slowly trying to control whatever was left of my patience. "What did you say?" I stuttered, grinding my teeth. "You pig headed, good for nothing **prick**. You know what..." He didn't say anything. He had no emotions on his face. He just stood there in his cocky way, staring my down, but I was gone. My temper sky rocketed. Thoughts of my mum killing my dad, his eyes rolling back, the evil grin she gave me, I'm nothing like her. "You fucking belong in Slytherin. You're exactly like the rest of your family. So if I'm like my mum," I leaned in closer to him, his face was red from anger, as well. I know I hit the sore spot. I hope it hurts, because her comes the low blow. "You're no better than me, because you're just like yours." I sent no hex. I just left him there. This was over. I had enough of that pig-headed arse. Great start to a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** **Hey guys, wow, over two months before I finally posted this bugger. Sorry, seriously, I am really, really sorry. This isn't much I know, but I couldn't think of much the last months of school and I didn't want to give you guys some lousy, half assed piece of crap either. I mean this isn't much, it's just I needed to get back into this specific story, so this is kind of me easing back into it. Sorry again for the delay and for the lack of interesting events in the chapter buuuuuuutt, NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTION, two actually, I wonder if you guys know who the second is ;) But I think I just gave it away….-.- anyways, I'll be working hard to post quicker now that schools officially out and I'm well rested and unable to sleep nights :X Anywho, sorry again for the two month delay please don't hate me ^.^ **** Criticism is welcome. Thoughts? Questions? Ask away :D BTW; I was asked to do recaps, so here we are a tiny reminder of what was posted a looong two months ago: **

_"Oh trust me, I would not want __**you**__ naked next to me, you'd probably go psycho and kill me, sound familiar? Runs in the family, ye?" I felt my head start spinning. That fucking bastard. I clenched my fists at my sides. Slowly trying to control whatever was left of my patience. "What did you say?" I stuttered, grinding my teeth. "You pig headed, good for nothing __**prick**__. You know what…You fucking belong in Slytherin. You're exactly like the rest of your family. So if I'm like my mum…You're no better than me, because you're just like yours." _

"Great job you guys, all of you." James stood in the center of the field, hands at both sides, brown eyes narrowed dangerously. The usual aloof, care-free side of James Potter was completely out the window. His body was stiff, adorned with beads of sweat, dirt, and grass stains and his eyes hardened with determination as he spoke to us of the try-outs and up-coming season. He eyed each and every one of us standing on front of him. Personally, I never understood why he got so anal about the sport…but that's just me…I raised my hand to wipe the massive amounts of sweat pooling at my hair line and stared at Jenny, who was just as sweaty as I was. But as always, her brown hair and flawless face looked absolutely perfect. No, seriously, I think she's the only person in the world who can sport patches of red all over her face and still look attractive. God damn it.

Jenny shifted closer to me and turned her head as James continued saying how even though not everyone will make the team we all did a great job, blah, blah, blah. Same speech from every captain, every bloody year; honestly, I could recite the speech in the middle of the night, A small pale arm brought me back to reality.

"Al, you alright?" I turned my head to meet a pair of blue eyes full of worry.

I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side, drowning out the over confident voice of James Potter. "Ye, what do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and gave me a sideways smile. I knew that smile anywhere, it's the sympathetic smile she always gave when she felt bad but didn't know what to do to help the other person. The same weak smile she gave Alice when her family owl crashed into the wall one too many times, until it couldn't even get up. I doubt I was in need of any help…at least not that I know of… "I mean, you seem kind of off today?" she continued, eyeing my reaction cautiously.

Fuck. Fucking Sirius Black, that's what's off with the universe. I'm bloody fine. If the prick knew how to keep his mouth shut, I'd be even better. "Off?" I questioned, playing completely dumb while looking to make sure General Potter didn't catch us talking.

"I mean, you were quiet all morning, during all our classes, and your playing today-"

I cut her off and silently exhaled a breath of exasperation. "Jen, I am completely fine, it's just been an off week, that's all." She didn't buy it.

I stared at her worried form in front of me. What could I possibly say? Sirius Black hurt my feelings? That what he said actually affected me this morning? Do I look bloody mental? Fuck no. Merlin, the world would cave in two before I admitted defeat to Black.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head crisply in her direction and turned the other way, ignoring the looks of worry she shot at me. Jenny is a smart girl; she never probes where she shouldn't. Fixing the stray, wet pieces of hair that fell on my face I stared at James as he finished his speech. "The team list will be posted by Monday, go shower and rest up."

I started walking to the locker rooms when I heard James' loud booming voice behind me. "Aye Daniels, come here for a moment." Waving Jen off, I waited for most of the field to clear up before making my way to 'Captain' Potter's direction.

"Hey mister captain, what's up?" I smiled at James, but frankly, he didn't respond with one. This red, sweaty face was marred with a deep frown and furrowed eyebrows.

"What's going on with you?" Wow, not beating around the bush are we, James?

"What?"

I can't believe this, why does everybody assume something is wrong? One bloody day I'm quiet, do I really talk that much? I didn't think so…

"Your playing was shit today, Al," His gaze softened as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his dirt stained pants. "If I'd never seen you play before, I wouldn't even consider putting you on the team. The hell's going on with you?"

I turned my head away from him. This is bullshit. My playing was not that bad today…at least I didn't think so. "Nothing," I snapped, turning my face back towards him. "The fuck everyone keeps asking me?" Looking at James' face I realized I shouldn't have done that. Crap, he's only trying to be a good friend. I felt my head drop low and silence filled the space around us as everybody cleared the field.

"Look," I sighed. "It's Friday, I'm really tired, the week sucked, I'm sorry for snapping mate, just, just leave me alone…"

He came over next to me, closing the gap between us by putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. I felt a giant wave of warmth hit my face, and a hammer called guilt suddenly made its appearance. James never knows the right things to say, but he always knows the right things to do. Poor bloke has the most extreme case of diarrhea of the mouth, especially when it comes to Lily, but if only she'd stick around long enough, she'd see just how much he really matured over the years.

"I didn't mean to offend you Al," He started voice softening ever so lightly. I stared down at my grass stained, muddy shoes and kept my mouth shut. "But putting aside that you're one of my closest mates, as captain, I need to know your head will be in the game this season."

Of course, the game, it's all about the bloody game. Anger rose up inside of me, actually I don't know why I got mad to begin with, hormones maybe, no, it's Black. It's always fucking Black. He gets under my skin, burrows deep, and manages to make me look like an ass without even being there. I shoved James off of me and stepped back a few feet.

"Yes, **captain**, besides you, me, and Hughes, you have no other chasers. So just sod off because if we lose your precious games, it won't be because of me." I stomped off to the direction of the showers only to get my hand grabbed.

"Ally…"

Attempting to pry my arm from his grasp, I paid no attention to the boy holding me. I felt hot tears start to brim the corners of my eyes. Taking a deep gulp, I pushed them away and focused on his iron grip on my wrist.

"Al…" He continued, with no avail.

"ALLISON!" I felt James' calloused hand grab my chin and direct my face towards his. "What the hell is going on?" My eyes met his brown ones and all the attempts I made to pry his hand off of me seized. "I'm your friend; we're all your friends. What is going on?"

I shook my head. I'm just overreacting. This is stupid. I can't let Sirius or my bloody family get to me. "Nothing, seriously, nothing." I stared at him and forced the most sincere smile I could possibly make.

I saw him exhale and let go of me, he didn't buy it. Not one bit. "Honest James, it's nothing. Just go shower you smell like shit Potter." I waved my hand in his direction and began walking away.

"Just promise if anything's up you'll tell me Al…" His voice reeked of desperation, wow, don't I feel lovely.

I shook my head without turning back. "Bye James."

He's just trying to help. I know that, but it's stupid. I let Black's comment this morning get to me. It's ridiculous. That pig-headed man whore got what he wanted, but I'm done. I walked to the showers and stripped off my clothes. Turning the nobs I let the cold water cleanse my body as well as my head. I just need some time to think. That's all. Homework, NEWTS, teachers, Quidditch, the last thing I need is to tarnish my relationship with the only friends I have. Bloody hell…I need a smoke.

Lord knows how long I spent in there, but by the time I got out, it was empty. Not a soul in sight. I left the room, disregarding my wet hair completely, grabbed my stuff, and headed to the one place that I know provides me peace and serenity: the lake. Actually, I don't even think I was walking there because the looks some students gave me, I think I was practically sprinting. But who the hell cares what they think? The sun was slowing changing colors, from its usual yellow to hues of pink, orange and red. Honestly, I just need to think. Get my shit straight and suck it up. One comment and I'm torn down? You'd think after living with my family I'd develop a tough shell, guess not.

Placing my behind down on the grass, I leaned against the tree and face the wondrous Great Lake; its black waters illuminating the setting sun, glistening in the light. Every time I sat down, it took my breath away. Reaching into the depths of my pockets I fished out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, don't judge, because I've heard it all before. I took the tiny stick of death out and shakily placed it in between my lips, lighting it in the process. Click, no flame. Click, no flame. Three more tries I finally got it down, wait, I'm a witch…oh forget it. I took a deep drag letting the nicotine and the taste of tobacco enter my lungs, soothing my thoughts in the process. I kept the smoke in and stared off into the lake.

I'm nothing like my mother, she's foul, a monster. Self-centered, arrogant, narrow-minded, hot-headed; Angela Daniels is a cold bitch. He had no right, no right at all. It was un-called for. He doesn't know what it's…but he does. Black's family is just as messed up, but I guess that's why it hurt that much more. He wasn't saying it because it's something to say, he knows, he is the only one that knows what families like ours are capable of. Black of all people experienced people like my mother first hand. He's seen what damage they can cause, does that mean I really am like her? I mean sure I can get a bit short-tempered and pretentious; but doesn't everybody?

I let the smoke out watching it slowly disappear into the sky. I heard a crunching noise from behind me and groaned. "So much for some peace," I muttered, closing my eyes in the process. I turned around and met a pair of warm brown eyes and sandy blonde hair. "Remus…" I breathed out, letting some more smoke from my lungs.

"May I?" He asked, a weak smile gracing his features.

I shrugged my shoulders and took another pull. Why not, everybody else seemed to want to have a talk with me today, least I could do is give Remus a shot. "Sure, why not."

I stared at the sky, not daring to look at the boy situating himself next to me. I know why he's here; they all know I can't hide anything from him. No seriously, he gives me one look, the look where his eyebrows furrow, his smile fades, and he stares. Those brown eyes of his just penetrate through every core of my being and every lie I could possibly concoct just crumbles, crumbles to the depths of my mind and all I could do is bear my soul. Pathetic…and a low blow if you ask me…I'll have to get Lily and Jen back and James, oh James, it was definitely his idea. Fucking Potter.

The grass next to me crunches, I feel the wind pick up and send my smoke to another direction. You know, I should have dried my hair, for the beginning of October, its bloody cold.

"It's a nasty habit Al," he finally mutters looking at the rings of smoke escape from my mouth. I dare not glance at him, I know why he's here, to find out what caused the ever speaking Allison Daniels to stop blabbing. I'm not dumb.

Taking my last drag I put the cigarette out for his benefit. "Don't remind me Rey, I know."

He doesn't press the matter like I know Lily would, wow, if she ever saw me she'd have my bloody head and I'm not speaking figuratively.

"It's beautiful out," He continues, not looking at me at all. I steal a glance and look away. I run my hands through my damp hair and put it up in a weak bun, letting some excess water drip down my neck and on to my shirt.

I don't respond to him, frankly, I don't think he even wanted one. We sit there in complete silence, watching the sun move downwards at a terribly slow speed. Instead I wait, wait for him to finally give up his position and announce why he's here. If it was Lily or James, they'd be probing me with question right off the bat, yelling, screaming, and begging. Typical, I swear those two are made for each other. Jen never pushes, she waits, waits for me to tell her myself, and if I don't, she understands. Black probes in a different way; he will sit in complete silence and provide company, much unneeded company until you explode from his general presence. Believe me, I've seen it first hand with James…But Remus, he's different. He doesn't poke, probe or anything, he talks, he feels his way through the situation as if he is feeling exactly what you feel, actually just watch, it's bound to happen. Silence. We say nothing to one another. The faint voices over everybody echoes in the background, reminding me every few moments that sadly, I'm not alone.

I hear him take a deep breath. Here we go… "Are you…"

"I swear if one more person asks me one more fucking time if I'm bloody okay I'll explode, honestly. What part of I'm bloody fine do you guys not understand." I shouldn't have snapped, but what can we do now? Turn back time, Merlin, they should invent a spell like that. I mean seriously, they have spells for everything but not turning back time….useless the magic world, damn useless. He says nothing, just sits there and lets me fume. That's Remus for you, I sit there and fume, fume until finally the silence just kills me.

"Rey," I say softly, gaze fixed on the sky. "Was my playing really that bad today?" I play with my fingers waiting for his response.

"Well, I mean…" He stumbles with his words for a bit, trying to pick a nice of way of saying my playing was shit…great. A few low grunts escape from his throat as he tries to piece the right words to spare my feelings.

"Just spit it out…" I grumbled and kept fumbling around with my hands.

"To be honest, yes." I let out an exasperated sigh as he continued. "I don't think I've seen you play this bad since that time our fourth year when…"

"I get it." I snapped, trying to push back the memory from fourth year. Lord, that was terrible, and by terrible I mean I could barely sit on a broom. Fucking Black, AGAIN! Black is the cause of my shitty playing. We had this terrible prank war the fourth year, well actually it wasn't intended we just started to really piss each other off. So, he put some, Merlin I don't even know what he put in my pumpkin juice, but it made my legs completely unstable and my vision for that matter, worst thing is we had a game that same day, versus Slytherin to make the situation merrier. Well, my smart self got on the broom, not only could I not fly straight, but in the middle of the game I turned a nice hue of violet. To make the story short, we lost, I fell, broke a few bones, Black got a good laugh, and let's just say when I got my revenge the two of us spent a good weekend bonding in the Hospital Wing. Right, bonding…I should be a comedian.

Remus shifted his body to face me and all I did was stare at my fingers. No way in hell was I making eye contact. No, no fucking way. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I muttered, stealing glances at my sandy haired friend's face in the setting sun.

A weak smile crossed his face. "You're lying," he muttered softly, but not soft enough for me to miss.

"What?"

Remus chuckled weakly, running a hand through his hair in the process. Oh yea, he definitely spends too much time with James. "Every time you lie, you get this slightly weird twitch in your eyebrows." I didn't respond, instead, I just sat there. I do not get a weird twitch in my eyebrows, I would definitely notice…

"Is it Sirius?" My eyes shot up at his face, well, that's a first. Just a lucky guess I bet.

"No."

"You're doing it again Al," he chuckled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever he said to you, he didn't mean it." There we go, that was his mission. Black sent him. Black fucking sent him…Of course, why would he grace the likes of me with his presence, send poor Remus instead.

"Of course Remus, he's your bloody best mate; of course Sirius motherfucking Black is always perfect. He never means anything, why would he ever want to offend anyone!" I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. Why does fucking Black always get the easy way out! He always gets an out, in school, with girls, teachers, everything. No, not this time. I'll be damned if that stupid pig headed bloke gets this one. He was wrong; I did nothing to harm him. "No! Not bloody Sirius! Why, he's just a victim! Well fuck you Remus and fuck Sirius! You two can go fucking party together in joy, because he is never wrong." I got up and stared down at his face, never making an ounce of contact with his eyes. "Did you ever ask him exactly what he said? Or did poor Mr. Black forget to tell you that?" Then like clockwork, the puzzle fit perfectly, James, Remus, asking what's wrong…Black just realized he fucked up and didn't want to get caught in the explosion…

"Al….Sirius didn't…"

"No Remus! Don't 'Al' me, okay? I am sick and fucking tired of having to put up with this shit! He's not the only one with mummy and daddy issues! He is not the only one with problems! So next time, instead of sending you and James to clean up his stupid mess, how about he does it himself OR I've got an even better idea!" I took a deep breath, remembering to unclench my already sore fingers. "How about he thinks before he speaks! Unless that's against the Black Book of being a Pig!"

I stomped off leaving Remus on the grass. He didn't deserve that, neither did James, but honestly, who the fuck does Black think he is. What he realized that what he said might be slightly offensive? He decides to send his two right hand men to fix the issue. Fuck him, fuck them. If I want to be pissed, you bet your bloody arse I am going to be pissed. He was out of line, so it is his job to fix it. Fucking Potter and Lupin, all they do it baby the bloke. Fix his issues, egg him on, well fuck them all. I am not endorsing this stupidity. Looks can only get you so far…Shoving my hands deep into my pockets I walked, head hung low to the Great Hall. I walked through, everybody was already eating, so nobody paid any attention to the random girl walking, I mean why would they? I wouldn't. Chatter filled the halls, making it extremely hard to even hear your own thoughts. Was it always this loud? As I came across the Gryffindor table the first head to look in my direction was….Black….James, Lily, and Jen faced me with the back of their heads, so of course I had to see Black and the next blonde plaything on his right. His grey eyes shot up, dull and cold, with a mischievous smirk grazing his features. Fucking spawn of Satan of you ask me…The blonde specimen next to him whispered in his ear and in response Sirius' laughed reverberated in the hall, but it wasn't his usual bark, it was forced. He kept his eyes locked on mine. Silver eyes unmoving and unreadable.

He kept that large smile plastered on his face. Are you fucking kidding me? I felt a deep frown contort the lower features of my face. Actually, I think the longer I stood and stared the deeper the scowl indented my face. Before he could say a word I turned my back and walked straight out of the Great Hall. I love this; he feels no remorse, nothing. What I said to him bounced off like nothing, yet, his words stung like the worst pain in the world. The kind that nags at you, follows you around, pokes you, rips at you, eats you apart and it's only been a few hours. His words were like a parasite, feeding and feeding, well fuck him. Past the Ravenclaws, the Slytherins, and everybody else, I just walked. Screw dinner… I wouldn't want to ruin anyone else's day, I think I made a great job of shitting on James and Remus…I think I'll have to apologize for that one, specifically Remus. He never deserved my outburst… In fact, I'm pretty sure I am going to have to concoct a damn good lie to get past Lily and Jen, especially the red-head of doom. As I walked back to my house's common room I knocked into a moving body.

Suddenly I felt a shriek escape from my throat as my butt collided with the cold, stone floor. "Crap," I muttered, looking up. I didn't see much of a face, but rather a tall muscular body and a head attached somewhere up high.

A hand was suddenly thrust in my direction as a string of stutters and muffled words escaped from the person's mouth. "I'm…I …Are you…Christ I'm so sorry!" He finally got out a coherent phrase as I grabbed the boy's hand and got up dusting myself. Who in the bloody hell is this kid?

As I looked up, I realized the person in front of me was Patrick Collins, well actually, his tomato faced, tongue tied, nervous wreck of a double. A slight giggle escape my mouth as the pale orange haired, freckle faced boy tried to think of a way to apologize. Wait a second, did I just giggle? Who the hell giggles? You're kidding me. But at that point, I don't think I cared, this boy just managed to brighten up my entire day in a matter of seconds. His stutters and mumbles made him look like a lost puppy, I lost puppy I suddenly felt a need to adopt…

"Hey, Patrick," He stopped stuttering and met my gaze. His pale green eyes stared at mine, waiting for me to continue. "It was an accident, don't worry about it." Starting to move I felt his hand seize my arm.

"No," he muttered, looking…ashamed? What?

"Excuse me?" I stopped in my tracks and narrowed my eyes; a few students walked past us to the Great Hall, but paid no attention. No? What the hell is no? "No?"

"I mean…it was kind of an accident, but you see," He quickly recoiled his hand and stared at his feet, face turning bright red again. "I mean, I saw you walking, so I wanted to talk to you for a while, but I didn't know how and well it was an accident bumping in to you, just, an unaccidental accident, I guess…" He looked up from his awkward rant sending me a shy smile, but seconds a shy smile was replaced with a look of utter confusion and disbelief. What the hell is wrong with this boy? "Wait, you know my name?"

Before I knew what I was doing I tossed my head back and exploded into fits of complete laughter. Believe me, I can't fathom as to why I found this boy utterly hilarious, but it was so funny, **he** was shocked that **I** knew his name? Nobody is shocked or even relieved that I know their name. Wow, that came out awkward. Whatever this boy is doing, he brightened my day in mere moments. I suddenly felt little butterflies settle in my stomach as my laughter subsided and I met his shy and expectant blue eyes. "Of course I know your name, you're the Ravenclaw team captain! Congrats by the way."

"Right," he mumbled, finally meeting my gaze for more than a mere second. Jen was right, not too bad on the eyes at all this Collins. Shaggy light hair, sweet pale green eyes, and the cutest smile. Crap, one moment I'm angry next I'm fawning over this train wreck of a teenage boy? Hormones…?"You're a great beater, by the way, seriously." I flashed him the nicest smile I could.

He bowed his head and mumbled a short thank you. "I actually, I mean, if you don't want to it's okay, but you know how the first Hogsmeade visit is tomorrow." It is? Wow, I didn't even realize…. "Well, if you don't have a …um…" Wait one moment, is he asking **me** out? "Doyouwanttogowithme? I know it's sudden, but-" His mouth hung open as I leaned forward an planted a light kiss on his cheek.

I don't know what compelled me to say what I did. Normally, I would have laughed, laughed so hard that the poor bloke would have died of embarrassment and left. But I didn't. Instead I'm pretty sure I had the stupidest grin on my face and said yes. I said yes to a shy, red-faced Ravenclaw boy who I've spoken to maybe two words in the past six years. I don't know what it was, honestly, but I'm pretty damn sure I walked into the girls dorm with the biggest smile on my face…Collins walked me to the Gryffindor common room completely neglecting his growling beast of a stomach, now that is dedication. I will admit, he isn't the most noticeable boy in the school, but he's sweet, charming, and once he got over his fear of forming sentences, even funny.

The best part is, he made me forget my family and most of all, those cold, ever observant eyes of Sirius Black, even if the relief was short lived.

**A/N: So if this was as painful for you to read as it was for me, I'm terribly sorry. :\ I know this isn't exactly how I wrote the narrative in the other ones, but what I really wanted to do was to get across why she's so hurt and well...Allison's tendency of overreacting, you guys will see what I mean a few chapters in. I know this kind of sucked, but don't lose faith in me I'm getting back into it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Practically two in two days, well this one is generally back to my old writing style, sorry about the last chapter, I am truly sorry . I think I did a bit of redeeming in this one, I'd hope. So I am praying this will restore any hope you guys may have lost in me from the last chapter. In any case, here is Chapter 6, hopefully I'll have Chapter 7 up soon too. **

_**Recap:**__ (A very painful recap…) I don't know what compelled me to say what I did. Normally, I would have laughed, laughed so hard that the poor bloke would have died of embarrassment and left. But I didn't. Instead I'm pretty sure I had the stupidest grin on my face and said yes. I said yes to a shy, red-faced Ravenclaw boy who I've spoken to maybe two words in the past six years. I don't know what it was, honestly, but I'm pretty damn sure I walked into the girls dorm with the biggest smile on my face…Collins walked me to the Gryffindor common room completely neglecting his growling beast of a stomach, now that is dedication. I will admit, he isn't the most noticeable boy in the school, but he's sweet, charming, and once he got over his fear of forming sentences, even funny. The best part is, he made me forget my family and most of all, those cold, ever observant eyes of Sirius Black, even if the relief was short lived._

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the pale blue sky, sun beating down on my face. Fluffy, white clouds rolled by as a soft breeze picked up, sending the sweet smell of flowers in my direction. The grass was soft under my back and for once this entire week I felt at peace. No worries, doubts, pains, or issues. All of those issues were nonexistent. This was perfect. Bright sun, blue skies, green grass, bright flowers, and a soft breeze: paradise. I took another sigh and smiled contently. No fears. I rolled over to my side and looked at figure lying next to me, lazy grin grazing his features. I smiled and stared at the light freckles sprinkled across his nose, his long eyelashes, and pale complexion. Without realizing what I was doing my hand reached out and gently touched his cheek, going down to his jawline.

He kept his eyes shut as the lazy grin grew bigger, white teeth showing from the space between his lips. My hand stayed at his face, going up to brush the shaggy strands of soft hair on his forehead. As my pale fingers reached forward his hand slowly shot up and grabbed mine. I stared at his large hand grasping my small one, thumb running back and forth across my wrist. Little butterflies turned into harsh fireworks as his eyes fluttered open and met mine. Slowly, feeling his gaze on me I looked up and felt a warmth bubble in from me. Silver eyes sparkled lovingly as a typical mischievous smirk graced his almost angelic face. I felt my cheeks warm up under his intense stare as well as the rest of my body. Ignoring his grip on me I let my fingertips run through his black mess of hair.

"Al," He muttered, inching his face close to mine. The smell of mint engulfed my senses, sending my brain into a frenzy. I couldn't think straight, if any thought could even think of running through my mind, his beautiful eyes stopped it dead in its tracks. His grip dropped from my wrist and slowly moved to my waist moving me closer to him. The light touch was more than enough to set every bit of my side on fire, scorching through my skin and into my insides, making them flip-flop and summersault in ways I never knew possible. I kept my hand on his hair, running my fingers through it, letting them get lost in his dark tresses. This felt surreal, the way he was propped up on one elbow, inching my body closer to his with the other arm. The sun cast its rays perfectly on him, making his black hair shine red and his pale skin glow in the light, but those eyes, those grey eyes specked with bits of blue were full of love and adoration. A look I never saw on his face before and the same look that made me putty in his hands. It made my brain to complete jelly, where every thought and piece of doubt was silenced just with his lazy smile.

"I love you," He continued, voice like a classical symphony to my ears. I smiled and finally looked at him directly, his face inched closer to mine and as our lips began to touch the sky began to darken. I looked up, grey clouds rolled in; thunder resonated in the background, echoing through the trees, shaking the area around me. Lightning cascaded through the sky as another _boom_ was heard in the distance. The once warm rays of the sun were blocked out by the dark clouds rolling in. The soft breeze picked up and instead of flowers, sent a vomit inducing metallic scent up my nose. I felt his arm drop from my waist. I turned my head and the sight chilled the bones in my body, feeling the need to throw-up more than ever. Hot tears rolled down my face as I met cold, dead eyes staring at my face. Eyes that were filled with so much love and adoration were now life-less and cold, like his limp body on the ground. Bruises, cuts, scars, that were not there before suddenly marred his beautiful face.

My hand trembled as I reached up to touch him, hot tears pouring freely from my eyes. "S-Sirius…?"

A second flash of lightning rippled across the gray clouds; suddenly the once green grass was a bloody battlefield. Bodies lay limp everywhere. As I tore my gaze from Sirius' cold, dead eyes I saw bodies of all my best friends scattered everywhere. James, Lily, Jen, Remus all dead around me. Bloodied, mangled up bodies like the one lying next to me. I did the first thing I possibly could; I turned my head and threw-up. Chunks of pink flew from my throat and on to the floor. What happened? What the fuck is going on?

Another wave of nausea hit me as my once clean hands were stained with blood, dried, crusty blood. The stony battlefield started to spin. Tears and vomit, all pouring from my eyes and mouth. I don't get this. What is this place…? This is hell, I'm dead and in hell, no way is this real…this can't be real. James, Lily, Remus,….Jen all dead around me and Sirius, he was alive moments ago…

My fists pounded into the ground, making a pool of my own blood form next to me. "STOP!" I yelled, pounding my fists into the stony floor. "Make." Hit. "This." Hit. "Stop!"

Soon enough my hits became weaker and weaker and my mangled fists couldn't make any more contact with the floor. I turned back to Sirius and shut his once living eyes. Fresh tears poured down my face, dropping on his limp arm. Suddenly I felt a cold arm on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. More nausea erupted from the pits of my stomach, sending my head into a complete spiral.

"Allison," A cold voice echoed louder than the thunder in the background. "Face me my dear." I sat unmoving. The figure behind me was silent, waiting for me to obey. I could recognize that cold, life-less voice anywhere. It was demanding, authoritative, and plain evil. Smooth, collected, and forceful.

"Honey," It continued, "I said, turn around." This time no fake sweetness just demands, cold, forceful demands. I don't know what compelled me to turn around, to obey without any qualms, maybe the lifeless bodies all around me? Maybe it was the mind numbing pain coming from my heart and my bloodied fists, but whatever the answer might be, I wanted to die. I wanted to be dead just like everybody else around me. I wanted this pain to stop. This wasn't the world I wanted to live in; this isn't a place where I wanted to be.

Slowly my body turned and with every muscle movement the need to throw-up increased tenfold. The pain, the nausea, and as I looked up, hatred. Hatred toward the smiling face in front of me and most of all, myself. Hatred that I could call the person standing over me my mother. In front of me stood the ever immortal form of Angela Daniels, looking the same way she did the last time I saw her, before she got taken away to rot in Azkaban. Her green eyes were full of pride as she smiled down at my trembling form.

I couldn't do anything, think, speak, yell, cry, nothing, all I could do is sit and tremble like the coward I was. "My dear little Allison," She continued, crouching down to face me directly. Her light hair fell down her shoulders, glowing from the random flashes of lightning in the background. "Look what you are capable of…" Her cold arm touched my face and brought me back to reality.

I flew back from her touch, scrambling backwards, biting my lip. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, trying to get away from her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

I received no answer in return, instead a laugh, a cold laugh that made the room spin at a hundred miles an hour. The ground beneath me began to tremble, causing cracks to form in the ground. I gripped my head, knees on the ground, pleading for somebody to say me. Anybody, to stop this from happening. I can't take this, if this is some sick joke, prank, I give up. I can't….

I opened my eyes again and staring back at me was a pair of emerald eyes. Oh thank merlin, Lily. Her pale, freckled arms were trembling as she stared at me. I sat in my bed, shaking as the only memory of my dream lingered, my blood soaked hands and Angela Daniels. I can't remember what happened, what I did, but it was horrific, horrific enough to wake Lily up and send my body in to complete spasms.

"Allison, what happened? Christ, you were muttering and crying in your dreams, I got so scared." I raised my shaking arm and wiped my tear stained face. Lily's auburn hair was in a messy ponytail and her face was lined with worry…worry about me…

"I'm sorry Lils," I muttered staring down at my hands that rested limply on my lap. "Sorry for waking you and for making you worry…"

Lily chuckled and sat down next to me, shifting the bed. Her voice was in a low whisper as she spoke to me. "You didn't wake me," she motioned at her already dressed body. Light jeans, black keds, and a light green long sleeved shirt. Right, Hogsmeade visit today. "I'm always up by now; let's go downstairs so we don't wake the other girls." She stared at me intently, practically daring me to disagree.

She wanted an explanation, I can see by the look on her face that she wanted to know what's going on, she wanted to know what happened yesterday, why I didn't show up to dinner, why I went to bed early, why I can't sleep, and truthfully, I don't think I can give the 'It's a shit week' excuse anymore. Simply nodding my head I rose up from the bed.

"Just give me a moment to clean up and change." Lily gave me a look and left the room.

All the other girls were asleep, completely unaware and in their own little dreams. I shuddered as the thought of my mum crossed my mind. It was six in the morning, I can't fathom as to why Lily was even up to begin with. Her bed was next to mine, made neatly and perfectly. Typical. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a black shirt I walked to the bathroom. As I did my daily morning ritual I was trying to figure out what to tell Lily. I mean, what can I tell her? My family's crazy, simple as that, not that it's not obvious, Slytherin pure-bloods, that's already a recipe for disaster.

As I brushed my teeth my mind kept wandering elsewhere, body on complete autopilot. I was exhausted, drained, can't imagine being even remotely attentive to go on a date with Patrick. Merlin, Patrick, maybe it'd be best if I canceled? No, poor bloke nearly had a heart attack asking me out; I would never be able to do that to him. Finally getting dressed, I brushed my hair and fixed a few loose strands that didn't want to stay straight.

I got out of the bathroom, put my pajamas under my pillow and walked out of the dorm room deciding not to make the bed. As I walked down the steps I spotted Lily sitting on the couch, quietly sitting and staring out into space. The steps creaked seeming louder in the quiet room than they usually do. Her head shot to my direction, eyeing my every move. I made my way to sit next to her, still no game plan. As I sat next to her, the red cushions rubbed against each other under my weight.

"Hey," she breathed, smiling weakly at me. Her red hair was now in a ponytail, neat, with no stray pieces in sight.

"Hey," was all I could mutter before I averted my gaze from her. A silence filled the room as we sat staring down at the floor. "You know," I started, trying to avoid the upcoming conversation completely. "Collins asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him today…"

I looked up and saw her smiling weakly at me. "That's great Al," she muttered, facing looking happy but eyes giving away her confusion with my brisk change in topics completely. "He's a nice boy." She said finally. "I'm happy for you."

"How about you and Jen?" I felt guilty, completely guilty. It would have been best to tell her, maybe she was banking on going with me, shit.

"Well, Jen's going with Charlie and I'm going with Alice," Her mouth shut, forming a thin line. "What are you doing Allison?"

"What? I'm asking-"

"No," she cut me off, her kind demeanor briskly switching to an interrogative one. "I mean why are you doing this? I don't understand why you are hiding things from me and Jen…we're your friends…what are you doing?"

A wave of even more guilt washed over me. I know she has a point, frankly, I don't know why I never told Lily or Jen anything, they're my best friends; they would never judge me, right? "I'm sorry…" I muttered, turning away from her intense gaze. Instead I focused on the couch, the red material and the little pieces of string peeking out from the lining because of old age. It actually made me wonder just how old this couch really was and all the generations of Gryffindor students that sat here prior to us. The conversations they had, the fights, the romances, everything.

"What's going on in your mind?"

My eyes were still fixated on the frayed strings, but at that point I realized I was done trying to hide my family from the only people I could call my family. "I dreamt about my mum…"

"Which time…" She asked, voice low and full of concern. "This isn't the first time I've heard you at night Al, yesterday morning when you walked down what happened? You never showed up to breakfast, you didn't say a word during any of our classes, your playing was horrid during Quidditch, Jen and James tried asking, they said you blew them off completely. Then Remus said you wanted some time alone and what made matters worse you never showed up to dinner that night either. We were worried, all of us. Black didn't say a single word all throughout dinner. What happened?"

I let her words sink in. They were worried and I blew up as if it was their fault. What kind of friend am I? I dropped my head into my hands and sat there in silence, where do I even begin? "What do you know about my family Lil?" My head didn't rise up from my hands, I heard Lily shift uncomfortably in her seat. "The truth Lily."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke, probably choosing the right way to phrase it. "I know you're from a pure-blood Slytherin family, that you and your brother were the first to deviate from it…"

"What else…" I know what was coming next, but some part of me was waiting for her to say it. To say what nobody else ever mentioned.

"I know your dad killed himself from stress and that your mum went…well…she couldn't handle it so they sent her to a hospital somewhere in the east. That's as much as I know Al…"

"Do you want to know why I never talked about it to you guys?" Well actually, it's a lie. Black confronted me the year it happened, but we didn't say much, he knew it was a lie, of course he knew. He always knows…

I looked up and saw Lily slowly shake her head as a response. "Because that's not what happened…"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes blinking a few times to grasp what I just told her. "She killed my father, massive amounts of money does wonders in the wizarding community Lil…Angela Daniels isn't in the east, she's rotting in Azkaban for murder…" I took a deep gulp and pushed back the ever so present nausea that came along with the memories of my family. The same pang of nausea that I distinctly remember having in my dream.

I heard a gasp as Lily's hand shot to her mouth, "Al, I'm so…"

But I cut her off, "Don't say you're sorry, they were death eaters, Voldemort's followers. My father wanted out, he was done with the pure-blood nonsense, but she wouldn't have it. It's been me and my brother ever since we got into Gryffindor and once my parents couldn't take care of us," I scoffed as I thought of my word choice: _take care_. "…My brother took me into his place while our younger sister, the prize of our family, got thrown to our grandparents."

"Do you talk to her?"

"No." I couldn't bring myself to tell her yes, Alex asked me to keep quiet, and I had every intention of doing so.

I was thankful Lily didn't ask, I think she had a good enough idea about my dreams as well. For the first time in ages it felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. The feeling of telling one other soul felt like closure to the events that occurred prior. It was exhilarating, but the nausea remained. The nausea increased every moment I spoke more of them…

"Why didn't you tell us, any of us?" Lily sat closer to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I wish I could shrug her arm off, but it would hurt her, and I didn't have the heart to hurt her feelings any more than I already did. "Because I didn't want you guys to associate my family with me…It would have been different if I told you right off the bat and you know that just as much as I do…"

Lily didn't argue, she didn't say otherwise, because she knew just as well as I did that there was no point. "So what happened yesterday?"

I looked back down and shrugged my shoulders. "The dream just rattled me…that's all…seeing my mother, it shook me."

Thankfully the stairs from the girls and boys dorms began to creak, signaling the presence of all the other Gryffindor students around us. I took a sigh of relief and Lily took their entrance as a sign to end the topic. I told her enough, enough to satisfy her hurt feelings at least. None of our friends woke up yet, but a few first years, fifth years; all shuffled back and forth occupying the common room in their half asleep daze.

Soon enough Lily and I were talking normally, speaking about Hogsmeade, school, and all the different things that muggles and we, wizards don't. They have things called movies, like pictures only they move, with sounds, and all that stuff. It would be pretty interesting viewing one with my own eyes.

* * *

Remus, James, Jen, they all assumed I had gotten over my wrecked state and breakfast went by beautifully. No troubles, just regular conversation. The only odd thing was that Black was missing, that striked me as very strange. Black never missed breakfast, ever. When I asked James and Remus they just shrugged their shoulders and exchanged a look, but honestly, I thought it was better without him.

I walked down the hallway and made my way to the school entrance. Jen and Lily did a fine job in making me look nice for Patrick, hair, makeup, skirt, shirt; the whole nine yards.

The entire agonizing walk to the entrance was a mess; these butterflies in my stomach would not settle which only made the previous feeling of nausea even more difficult to subside. Every few moments my hands would shoot to the skirt, making sure I didn't tear it anywhere, but the shirt was a whole different story. It was a shade of peach and tight, not a good combination on my behalf considering most of my shirts consisted in dark shades. My head was low and staring at the floor as I walked, avoiding any looks from the people around me. This outfit gave me a terrible feeling of self-consciousness. The only reason I went through with it: I didn't want anybody's feelings getting hurt. Jenny's blue eyes, Lily's green ones staring at me as I would say: don't touch me! Not the best idea…

"DANIELS!" My head turned back in the middle of the hallway as I saw a tall, dark haired figure approaching me.

My instincts told me to keep walking, to ignore the one person that had the ability to ruin my day. My hand twitched to the wand tucked in my skirt, ready to hex him at any moment. Strutting towards me was the one and only, Sirius Black. No surprise there…He was clad in a form fitting black shirt and black jeans, looking as amazing as ever. His sculpted body could be seen through the shirt like an x-ray and it only made his grey eyes pop out even more. Instantly I scolded myself for even thinking that. No, you're going on a date with Patrick. Patrick. Patrick. Patrick.

The familiar scent of mint crept up my nostrils the shaggy haired devil himself approached me. "Do you have a minute?" He came up to me, staring, waiting for a response. Instead I gave him none.

I watched his eyes drop from my face to my body. "Blimey Daniels! Who are you shagging?"

Had it been anybody else I would have probably turned beet red from embarrassment, but in this case I felt heat rising to my cheeks from complete anger at the pig of a human being in front of me. "What do you want?" I snapped, eyes narrowing at the silver eyed jerk in front of me. Suddenly the big grin on his face was replaced with a look of complete seriousness (no pun there honest). He dropped his gaze for a moment and we stood there awkwardly in the middle of the hallway.

Putting my arms on my hips I arched my eyebrow, tapping my foot impatiently. "Well?"

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, sending jolts of electricity throughout my entire body. The moment his hand made contact with my skin the butterflies, the nausea, everything disappeared. He dragged me to the side of the hallway and quickly dropped my arm in the process leaving a lingering warmth on the skin he just released.

"Black, I have somewhere to be…"I started, but his soft voice immediately cut me off.

"I wanted to say sorry," He muttered. No jokes, no laughs, no arrogance, this Sirius Black actually looked…apologetic? Bullshit. I narrowed my eyes and stayed silent, my silence made him look up from the dirt on his shoes and back at me. The look in his eyes was completely unreadable, nothing, like a blank canvas.

"It was fucked up of me to say what I did…sorry…"

"If you're so sorry, then why the hell did you send Remus and James to try and clean up your mess for you?" I kept my voice low and harsh, waiting for any signs of reaction from Sirius.

"Remus, James? What?" His eyebrows furrowed together and silver eyes that were a moment ago unreadable had only a look of utter confusion. "What are you going on about? This is between us, the hell did you get James and Remus from?"

The moment those words left his lips I felt the ever so familiar wave of guilt wash over me. All this time I thought…but…I felt like the biggest pile of dung on the planet. Never have I felt such shame, especially Remus, the way I blew up at him, screamed, cursed, flipped…all because I assumed…Christ…

The hallways echoed the hundreds of students walking back and forth, talking to one another while Sirius and I stood in complete silence. "Daniels?" he finally muttered, grabbing my chin and directing my gaze back at him. Under normal circumstances I would have been the first to kick, scream, and hex him to a point where his arm would never make contact with my face again, but instead I stood there and looked at him. His eyes searched my face for any answers or indication of what is on my mind. I stared back, completely forgetting about Patrick who was probably standing at the entrance like an idiot all by himself.

"What I said wasn't the only thing bothering you…"He spoke softly, keeping the conversation strictly between the two of us.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to recollect enough will power to move away from his ever watching eyes. Anger boiled inside of me as he spoke as if he knew me so well. "The fuck are you talking about Black?"

"Stop it…" I saw him clench his jaw and tighten the hold he had on my chin, forcing my face to stay still. His scent overfilled my senses and I stood silently waiting for a non-existent game plan to emerge. "Just because you never told anyone else, doesn't mean I don't know."

"Know about what!" I spat back, knowing full well where this conversation was going. What never seizes to amaze me is the timing everybody has; they never take day breaks to question. All the questioning occurs in one day, like a simultaneous ambush, and this time I'm the target.

"I know about your family Daniels," Here we go. "I know what you have to go through, every time that feeling of complete hatred and nausea that strikes you from the inside…"

I tore my face from his grasp and stepped back, back crashing against the wall. "SHUT UP! Just !" I didn't want to hear this, I didn't want to have this conversation with Black either, he was the very last person I would even desire to speak about my family too, I don't care if he knows what it's like, because while he's busy shagging every girl, I busy having dreams of my mum terrorizing me. "I, I have a date Sirius, he's waiting for me."

"Daniels…" He called after me, but I already headed out, the last view of him I saw were his grey eyes, and I think there was hurt somewhere on the surface, but just as quick as it was there, it disappeared. "You can't keep avoiding your past!" he yelled, making a few students turn in the process.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around one last time. "Neither can you…" He stopped, he stopped yelling after me, he just stood by himself, head hung low. He was just as bad as I was, Black didn't face his issues either, he pushed them far away until they were almost unreal, so before Black gives me a lecture on **my** problems, he should fix his.

**A/N:** **It's pretty late, but I feel this makes up for the last chapter a bit more ;) I'll be trying to write more because my inspiration is back! **** What I wanted to do initially was include the Hogsmeade date with Patrick here, but I felt this was an appropriate ending too, so unlike my usual beginnings, the next chapter will pick up right where we left off. Right, before you kill me, I know every time Allison and Sirius speak it's like one foot forward and big shove back, but what can I say, they just aren't mentally ready for each other yet ;) Anyhow, I appreciate and welcome any ideas/criticisms/questions. (:**


	7. Author's Note 9'7'11

Hey guys, I know I haven't let out a new chapter in about two months already, but I've still been thinking about the story and I've been jotting down random ideas and what not.

I'll try and get a couple of chapters out in this upcoming month, so don't lose hope :) 

Once again, I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I'd rather take a bit longer than put out some half ass chapter :|

**Also, a quick question: how fast do you guys want me to go through the 6****th**** year? Because I have a lot in store for the summer and their final year, and aside from a few major events, I'm drawing blanks with the 6****th**** one, so if you want, message me or send a review telling me if you want me to breeze over the 6****th**** year or keep going at the pace I am right it, it's about beginning/mid October fyi.**

Anyways, just to be a bit less of a dick, I will give out a few sneak previews though ^.^ (These aren't finalized, but will be kept in the story) *ahem*

"_Well you know what; apparently, it didn't mean enough because you still kept going for other girls. You proved to me it meant nothing, so you know what I did? I moved on with my life Sirius. I don't chase after boys as a pastime. I have a life, I have goals, plans, and I'm sorry but crying and begging you to be with me, was never one of them. Nothing happened back in the 5__th__ year, we failed last year, so clearly, those were signs that it's not meant to happen." _

"_Christ!...Al…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" "Shut it Jen!" "That's…" "JEN!" "I mean, I knew it was something bad—" "I will release my hand from your mouth in two seconds and if I hear another loud word from you I promise we are turning back around and the mysterious Marauders Outings will remain a mystery!...Now have I made myself clear" "Aye-Aye Captain-OW!" _

"_Have you been drinking…?" "Why no, I have not, actually, I did drink some Butter Beer and a handful of Fire Whiskey Shots….But Lily can't know…I promised I wouldn't"_

"_CRUCIO!" _

"_Where's Peter?"_

"_So what, you're not going to try…I meant everything I said back at James' house…Every word."_

"_How long before she wakes up, mate?" "Dunno…she's been out cold for almost a week…" "I'll kill them…every last one of them…"_

"_REMUS! REMUS! ME AND AL FOUND OUT AN AWFULLY AMAZING SECRET, IT HAS TO DO WITH A CERTAIN AND A CERTAIN-" "JENNIFER! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM!" "…why not? We know…?" _

"…_DEAD!...this is some sick twisted joke right…because I'm not laughing…"_

-That's about as much as I'll give you guys for now, this is in no specific order nor is it finalized in the sense of context or editing, but here are a few things to look forward to, if anyone still has hope ^.^

-Roshelle :)


End file.
